Elephant guns and new beginnings
by Clairehasdimples
Summary: AH. After Bellas boyfriend of three years leaves her, Alice brings her and Rose back to Chicago for her brothers graduation party. How will the girls respond when Edward brings some of his friends home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OKAY!! this is my first fan fic, so please review and be honest, i would love feed back of any kind, because honestly i have no idea what im doing.

I hope it's at least half decent.

-claire

CHAPTER 1: Break Up.

BPOV

I tapped my fingers impatiently on the desk, waiting for the computer to load. I didn't have time to waste today, Jacob was getting back and I had to meet him at the airport. I had missed him so much while he had been gone, it almost hurt, we had been dating for almost three years now and had been friends long before that. Two weeks ago he had flown out to Hawaii with his dad, so they could be there when his sister had her baby.

We hadn't talked much while he was gone, Rebecca didn't have Internet and Jake refused to get a cell phone. A few times he had been able to email me one way or another but I still missed him like crazy.

I glanced at the loaded screen and immediately brightened up when I saw and email from Jacob. It was only a few lines long, but that didn't matter, it could have been ten pages and it still would have said the same thing. I read the email over and over trying to convince myself that I had miss read or something, but no, it always read the same thing;

_Bella;_

_I'm not really sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. I met someone here, someone else. I just have this feeling about her I cant explain it. Her name is Vanessa. Please don't be mad Bella. I still love you, always will, but that doesn't change anything. Sorry._

_Miss you,_

_Jake._

My body felt numb, I couldn't move, I just sat there staring dumbly at the screen as if that could change anything. Then finally I felt it, It felt like some one had ripped open my chest, kicked my heard and squeezed all the air out of my lungs. I could feel hot tears pool up and then over flow, rolling down my cheeks. I almost felt dizzy.

I made my way over to my bed and curled up in a ball crying, until I eventually fell asleep.

APOV

I was so bored, and I was in a foul mood after my date last night. I had gone on a double date with rose last night, and of course the guy was completely dull. Rose on the other hand left early, claiming she had a CD she wanted to show her date. It used to bother me that she was so nonchalant about sex but that was rose.

I had to admit it was kind of amusing that any of these guys thought they could actually keep up with her, that they thought that they were anything more than sex. I couldn't blame them for trying thought, rose was that woman that walks into a room and every one forgets what they were doing.

I had known her sense we were ten, she had always been that way. Rose was tall, with the longest legs you'd ever see outside of a Victoria secret's show. She prided herself on her long honey blond hair and her rather sizeable chest, and she never passed up a chance to make the guys drool. She was also one of my best friends.

I thought of what I could do today, I really didn't have anything planned, I figured I might as well just go shopping. I knew that I shouldn't bother rose because she was probably still… busy, so I called Bella instead. I always laughed when I thought of Bella and rose, they were complete opposites. That was probably why they got along so well, Bella was sweet and quiet she worried too much, next to rose she seemed mousy, with her big brown eyes and long brown hair, Bella was very petit compared to voluptuous rose. The two of them were the perfect combination for me, I don't know what I'd do without them.

When I called Bella she didn't pick up her phone, I figured she was still asleep. I decided to drive to her house and wake her up. Sure enough when I went to her room she was curled up sleeping on her bed. "bel-" I started, until I saw her face. It was red and even though her eyes were closed I could tell that they were puffy from crying. Her pillow looked a little damp.

I looked around her room, trying to see if I could find any clues as to what was wrong. My eyes landed on her computer, which was still on. An email from her boyfriend Jacob was open on the screen. Bingo.

NO, I told myself, this is Bella's business I have no right to read her email. Oh who was I kidding, I was nosey. I sat down in her chair and started to read. But as soon as I started I really wished I hadn't.

'_I met some one else._' I found my self infuriated when I read the line. How dare he do that to Bella, she _loved _him, and one thing I knew about Bella was that she didn't give her love easily.

I heard Bella stirring, and quickly stood up, trying to pretend that I hadn't read her mail. I tried to smile at her. She glanced at the screen and then me. She dropped her head into her hands. I hated seeing Bella look so helpless.

BPOV

The first thing I saw when I woke up was Alice standing by my computer. I hoped to god she didn't read jakes email, but this _was_ Alice, and I could tell by her expression, a mixture of pity and anger, which she was trying to hide with an unconvincing smile, that she had read it.

I felt like I was going to break into pieces again, I dropped my face in my hands. What was wrong with me, why did I let this happen? How come I was never good enough for anyone? Alice sat down next to me as I started to cry. "Shhh its okay Bella" Alice cooed in my ear. "Shh" she pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong with me Alice?" I sniffled

"Bella, don't you think for one second think that there is something wrong with you, he's the one who is out of his mind" she tried to reason with me, "he's an ass and he never deserved you, You were always too good for him."

"Alice you know that's not true, maybe I was jus-" I started.

She cut me off before I could say any more "alright Bella get up!" she said as she hopped up herself, I opened my mouth to protest but she spoke before I could "come on Bella lets go shopping we can get lunch and rose can come, it will be like a girls day!" she clapped her hands excited for the day she had planed out. That was just like Alice to try and fix every thing with shopping.

"Alice shopping will probably just make me feel worse, I hate shopping." I complained. Ugh I hated it when I whined I sounded so ridiculous.

Alice pouted out her bottom lip and crossed her arms, I hated it when she gave me that look, most people would just look stupid or childish if they tried it, but when Alice did it, it was like your soul was being ripped out. "Please, please, please Bella. I swear you'll have fun, and I wont make you buy anything if you don't want to" liar I thought "please Bella" she cooed.

I sighed "fine."

Her face lit up and she actually jumped up and down. "Oh Bella you won't regret this, honestly this is really what you need right now." She ran to my closet looking through my clothes "you know while were out you really should get some new clo-"

"Alice"

"Sorry, sorry!" she wasn't sorry at all, I just shook my head; I could feel a nasty headache coming on. But I knew there would be no getting out of this now, Alice was Alice.

I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom. First things first, aspirin. Then I hopped in the shower to clear my mind. When I was done I dried my hair put it up. I could hear all Alice talking on the phone in the other room. I looked at myself and sighed. That would have to do.

RPOV

When my phone started vibrating on my bedside table I almost threw it out the window, I was so not ready to get up.

The guy that I brought home last night was SO hot. I was almost tempted to break my own rule, I had this thing where I told every guy before I took them home that as soon as we woke in the morning up they were gone and most of the time I didn't even let them stay that long. I hated relationships; the only good part was the sex.

But this guy, I don't know what it was about him, I just didn't want him to let go. It was that thought that convinced me to get up and answer my phone, thoughts like that scared me.

I looked at the caller I.D. Alice, of course "Alice this had better be good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know its boring right now, but it will get better I swear! Hah

I'm just trying to get the story set up, and like I said this is my first time writing fan fiction.

I don't own any of the characters unfortunately.

Chapter 2: Invitations

___________________________________________________________________________

APOV

"Alice this had better be good" rose hissed in my ear.

I knew she would be pissed but it was for a good cause. "Rose I'm at Bella's you need to come over here like now." I could here her literally growl in my ear.

"Alice in pretty busy right now can't we just do this later" she begged, venom seeping into her voice.

"No Rose this is important" I paused wondering if I should tell her what happened… No that would be a bad idea; rose would swim to Hawaii and rip his head off unless Bella was there to calm her down. "we are all going out, we're going to have a girls day."

"Alice, please tell me you did not call me at nine in the morning because you want to go shopping" she was starting to sound seriously annoyed, "and besides, even if I did agree to go, Bella's not going to, she has to pick up _Jacob_ from the airport."

I could sense the hate pouring out of her mouth when she spoke Jacobs name. Rose and Jacob had never liked each other; Jacob always told Bella that rose was a bad influence on her. So of course rose would remember that he was coming back today, we had been enjoying Bella all to our selves for the past two weeks.

"Umm" crap I couldn't tell her now "rose just meet me at Bella's house at ten, okay, bye!"

"Alice I-" I hung up before she could protest.

RPOV

Alice hung up the phone before I could protest. I loved her but some times she could be a bit much. I sat down on the edge of my bed and looked back at the man who was still sleeping in it. I sighed to myself "shit" I murmured.

He woke up. Damn it! I wrapped my self in a sheet because I was still naked. I watched as he stretched, fascinated by his muscles. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, I couldn't help but smile to myself, he almost reminded me of a little boy, a little boy who was six five, had the muscles of a linebacker, and was really… really hot. I sighed loud enough for him to hear. He opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, finally his eyes landed on me, he smile a big stupid grin.

"Morning sweetheart" he laughed

I just rolled my eyes "I have to be some where at ten, so I'm going to get in the shower" his eyes lit up "when I'm out you had better be gone, or I'll call the cops" he laughed a great booming laugh, my heart melted.

"fine whatever you say sweetheart" he stood up, letting the sheet that was covering him fall to the floor.

I wanted to pull him back into bed and stay there all day, to forget about Alice and Bella and all my stupid rules. I shook my head trying to clear it. No rose, that would just be stupid, and even if I had wanted to keep him it wouldn't even matter, he told me last night that he was from out of town, and that he was just visiting a friend that went to the university.

I took one last glance at his beautiful body and then walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. I couldn't help but hope that he didn't listen to me, that he was still there when I got out. I mean I didn't even know his name, but I couldn't get him out of my mind.

When I got out of the shower I peeked into my bedroom, he was gone. I almost felt like crying. God what the hell was wrong with me? Maybe I was sick or something. It was a good thing Alice had called me; I could really go for some quality time with the girls and my debit card.

When I got to Bella's house Alice was nagging Bella about her appearance like usual. It's not that Bella wasn't pretty, she was just really shy, she never wore nice clothes or make up or did anything special to her hair, but in an odd way it seemed to suit her.

"Bella really why don't you just let me do something with your hair, its so long and pretty but-"

"Alice stop!" she whined

"Alice leave her alone" I called as I walked into the room. I hugged Alice. Bella was sitting on her bed, she looked like hell. I looked curiously at Alice.

"Bella why don't you go take another shower, you really could use it" Alice said in a calm voice, Bella just stood up nodding.

As soon as I heard the water start I turned to Alice, "what the hell is up with her?"

Alice looked uncomfortable "Jacob broke up with her, he met some one else in Hawaii, he just emailed her this morning" I raised my eyebrows and Alice flinched.

What a fucking jack ass how dare he do that to Bella, she should have broken up with him along time ago she was way too good for him, I don't see what she even saw in him. I didn't realize I was clenching my fists. I had always hated him, but even this was low for him.

"I cant believe him, god I swear If I ever get my hands on him" I said raising my voice

"rose" Alice said in a hushed voice "please don't get really angry or anything, Bella's really upset about all of this" I rolled my eyes

"I know Alice I won't I'm not stupid… but really he's a dick"

"I know rose I know, but lets not worry about that, our main priority today is Bella, that mean don't bring it up. Don't say anything about Jacob today."

"Fine" I said plopping down on Bella's bed. I sighed the man from last night floated into my thoughts.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked with a small smile on her face

"Nothing" I snapped, it was bad enough I couldn't stop thinking about him, I didn't need Alice drilling me about him.

She raised an eyebrow "so how did last night go?" was I that obvious?

"Alice I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Will you tell me later" she pushed

"Yeah fine whatever."

APOV

Despite the fact that both Bella and Rose were upset, shopping was still fun. I was even able to convince Bella to get some new clothes. we were all sitting at our favorite restaurant waiting for our food to come, none of us really talking, rose and Bella seemed to be lost in thought. I figured that this would be a good time to talk to them. My brother was graduating from college and I had to go back to Chicago to be with my family, when I told my mom that I had already made plans for the summer my mom insisted that I bring Bella and rose to Chicago. My mom loved rose as if she was her own, and had wanted to meet Bella for a long time so I had told her that I would ask them. Also I really did want to go back, I hadn't seen my brother in two years, seeing as I moved across the country to go to college.

"Oh hey, guys" I said pulling them back into reality "so my mom called the other day." I started.

Rose smiled "how is esme?" she asked

"She's doing well, my dad talked to the hospital board and they are putting her in charge of the renovations for the old wing." Rose nodded knowingly "so she's pretty busy, uhm but actually she called because Edward is graduating" rose made a little face. Back in high school she had a small crush on Edward, but he never showed any interest.

"And?" rose prodded

"Well she wants me to go back to Chicago, I guess they are having a big party and esme wanted me to plan it." rose opened her mouth to say something, no doubt about our plans to go to Mexico for the summer, but I just continued. "I told her that we had plans but she insisted that I come, she wanted you guys to come to, she said she would love to meet you Bella" I looked at Bella, but she didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Bella?" rose called.

"Oh what? Sorry" she blinked a few times.

"It's okay, did you want to go to Chicago and meet my family?" I asked

"Umm yeah, okay." She said a little unsure.

"Rose?"

"Yeah of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Bleck I'm still working on building up the story, but next chapter the girls will go to Chicago so it will pick up from there!

I unfortunately do not own these characters.

Chapter Three: Shopping

RPOV

I looked around my mess of a room one more time trying to decide what else I wanted it stuff in my bag. I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I could still close my suitcase and that was probably a first for me. I picked up my phone and hit speed dial. Alice picked up after the second ring.

"Hey rose" she said a little out of breath "hold on I'm trying to close my suitcase"

I could hear her put down the phone and Bella talking in the background saying something like 'that's not going to work' then I heard Alice yell at Bella "god maybe it would work if you helped me instead of just sitting there" I couldn't help but laugh. Finally I heard Alice's triumphant cheer.

"there all done" she panted "sorry what did you need, is your suitcase stuck too?"

"no its just the opposite actually" Alice didn't say anything, she was obviously shocked "will you go shopping with me, I seriously have nothing I want to bring." I kicked my suitcase.

Alice laughed, "did you really even have to ask?" I smiled to myself "this is perfect because I was helping Bella pack and he doesn't have anything ether, and I saw this really great dress for the-" I could hear Bella protesting in the background "shut up, Bella" Alice snapped, it was hilarious to listen to them fight, Bella started to say something that I couldn't understand "shush you, anyways, Bella needs a new dress. So how about we meet at the mall in" he thought "half and hour?"

"Alright I'll see you there, and Alice be nice to Bella!" I added in she muttered something before hanging up.

I was already basically ready I just had to reapply some lip-gloss and I would be perfect. I sat down and let my mind wander, but I quickly had to rein myself in. For the past week I had worked very had on keeping myself busy because every time I let myself wander of he was there, the guy from the other night. I could picture his perfect muscles under his smooth tan skin. Whenever I closed my eyes I fantasized running my finger through his dark, soft curls, and kissing his dimples. It made me sick that I would probably never see him again… almost as sick as it made me when I realized what he was doing to me.

I was Rosalie Hail, I had always been in charge of my feelings, I had always seen the people that I loved get hurt by people they thought loved them. I would never let that happen to me, I wasn't that weak, I had always planned to live my life this way. Even when I was young I hated princess stories because I knew that things didn't work that way, and I wasn't a princess, I wouldn't be one. Of course when I got older I realized that guys were good for one thing, sex, and if people thought that made me a slut then so be it. At least I would be a slut with and intact heart.

I dropped my head in my hands, "I'll get over this" promised myself, I had to, and I would but I had to figure out how. I had tried going on other dates this week But all the men seemed boring and unattractive; I hadn't even bothered bringing any of them home because I know we wouldn't get anywhere. I kept telling myself it was the guys I was going out with, that maybe I would meet some one in Chicago, but I knew it wasn't them and I knew I wouldn't. It was him. I only wanted him.

NO! no that wasn't right… god I needed to go shopping.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice and Bella were sitting outside of a little café we had planned to meet at, it was so cute and had great coffee. I tried to compose myself, Alice seemed to always know when something was wrong, and I really didn't want her prying today, I wanted to wait at least until we got back from Chicago to start worrying about it.

They both stood up to hug me, Bella handed me a cup of coffee, "oh god Bella" I hugged her again "you are a life saver!" I took a big drink of the coffee. It was exactly how I liked it. Black. It was still hot enough to burn my tongue and throat a little.

Bella gave me a faint smile, I could tell she really didn't want to be here, but she always came with us to make Alice happy.

"Alright!" Alice said jumping up, "lets go, Bella I want to show you this dress I saw online, I swear it will be perfect for you." She pulled Bella along by her wrist, basically running to the store. I followed behind laughing, Bella shot me a dirty look and I tried to stifle my laugh but that only made me laugh harder.

Alice finally stopped in from of a store. I could tell by just looking at it I wouldn't find anything I would like here but it was perfect for Bella.

BPOV

When we walked into the store I was pleasantly surprised, I liked almost every thing I saw, normally Alice tried to get me into all these ridiculous things that I would never even thing of wearing. I felt relatively hopeful, that is until Alice pulled me over to the one section of the store I didn't care for, dresses.

"Alice I really don't need a dress, I have nice shirts and things" I tried reasoning with her, she just shook her head and focused on the dresses. I watched as she grabbed a few dressed off the racks, I knew there was really no point in arguing she wouldn't listen.

Finally after about five minutes she pulled me over to the dressing rooms, she handed me about ten dressed, "Alice I don't really have to try on all of these do I?" I looked over to rose for help but she seemed distracted, lost in thought.

Alice just rolled her eyes "just try them on Bella." She pushed me into the room and pulled back the curtain "try on the green one first" I sighed, looking through the dresses until I found a tight green dress, it was beautiful but I could never wear something like this, I didn't have the body. But I put it on anyways just to humor Alice. It fit snugly at my hips and thighs, I looked in the mirror I looked awkward. I tried to walk and nearly fell. "Alice I cant even walk in this" I yelled out into the lobby.

"Fine" Alice sighed. "try on the next one."

This is how it was for the next hour until I had tried on all the dresses. They were all beautiful but I could never wear any of them. I was just about to come out thinking Alice was done with me, when she came back in. she had a huge smile on her face and another dress in her hand, I groaned. "oh c'mon Bella just this last one you'll love it I swear! Just try it." she begged thrusting it towards me.

"You're lucky I love you so much, or else I would have killed you by now" I whined

"Shut up and try it Bella." Alice laughed. She handed me the dress and pushed me back into the changing room. I looked down at the dress she had just placed in my hands it felt soft and flowing, it was a beautiful shade of blue, almost an aqua. I slipped out of my clothes and unzipped the dress and stepped into it. As I zipped it up it hugged my waste perfectly. I ran my hands down the front of the dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile, my pale skin looked almost creamy against the bright color. It fit beautifully; it came up just above my knees and softly flowed out at the waste. It almost reminded me of a toga but it wasn't off the shoulder or anything. I loved how simple it was.

"Alice its perfect" I said softly

Alice quickly pulled back the curtain, a huge smile on her face, she clapped her hands excitedly "oh Bella, what did I tell you? God you look so great!" she pulled me into a hug "rose, rose look!" we both looked around for rose. She was leaning against a wall lost in thought again. "Rose… earth to Rosalie?" she shouted

Rose's head shoot up "sorry what" she said a little too loud, "oh… oh Bella you look great" she smiled.

RPOV

Damn it! Focus Rosalie stop thinking about him. Now Alice was going to know something was going on. Damn it. I looked at Bella and Alice again, Alice's head was tilted a bit to the side when she caught my eye she raised and eye brow. I quickly look away.

"You really do look amazing Bella" Alice said turning to Bella; "all the guys won't be able to keep their hands off of you" we all laughed. "and trust me my brother has some hot friends, who knows" she said slyly "you may just fall in love."

Bella and I both rolled our eyes, "oh please Alice" I laughed, "none of your brothers friends are good enough for Bella!" we all laughed again and Bella blushed. It was true Edward and his friends may be hot, but they were all the same, they were all ass holes. All too smart or too rich for their own good, or both. None of them deserved someone like Bella.

After Bella bought her dress we left the store and started shopping of me. I was glad to be able distract myself. After a few hours when I was satisfied and we were all dead tired we decided to go get a late lunch.

When we were seated Bella excused herself to the bathroom. Alice turned to me, "okay rose, what the hell is going on with you, you're always like lost in thought or something."

"It's nothing Alice." I muttered

"It's not nothing, don't you give me that Rosalie! Something is bothering you." She accused frowning.

"Alice it is just stupid I really don't want to talk about it."

"Please, I swear you will feel so much better, I know you like to vent rose, I know its killing you to hold this in." Alice was right.

I sighed "god its jut, I don't know, this isn't me at all" I paused trying to gather my thoughts. "I… I don't even know where to start."

Alice patted my had that was lying on the table, "I find that the beginning is normally a good place to start." She smiled, but I couldn't find it in myself to smile back.

"okay, well, do you remember last week when we went on that double date?"

Alice nodded "I wish I could forget." She laughed

"Right well, when we left the guy I was with suggested that we go get a drink before heading home so we did, so we were at the bar and I just realized that he was a total loser, and a pig so I ditched him." I was about to go on but Alice interrupted me.

"wait but I thought you were with someone, when I called I thought.." she started

"I was getting there, don't interrupt me!" I snapped I hated being interrupted. "okay so I told this guy to fuck off, so I'm sitting at the bar, alone like a total loser and this guy walks up to me" I smiled a little at the memory. "and he bought me a drink and we talked a little, he told me that he was visiting a friend and that he was from out of town. So I jumped at the opportunity, I mean it was perfect no obligations or anything" Alice nodded, most people might think what I was saying was messed up but Alice and I had been friends long enough that she understood me, she never judged me.

"so I explained the rule to him and we went back to my place. He was amazing and beautiful, and I felt like we just fit together perfectly." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "then the next morning I woke up and he was still asleep, I just sat there and watched him sleep. I almost considered asking him to stay with me, breaking my rules." Alice raised her eyebrows I never broke my rules, ever, no exception… until now.

"And then you called" I continued, "so I got in the shower and I told him to be gone when I got out, and the whole time I hoped that he would still be there. But when I got out… he was gone" I felt tears well up in my eyes, Alice looked concerned, but she looked more confused

"And now I just… I cant stop thinking about him, and I know it's terrible because I don't even know his name but I…" and then it hit me, "I think… that maybe I… love him." I dropped my head in my hands. Why couldn't I just get over this?

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Bella whispered to Alice. I looked up and saw Bella a few feet away from the table looking confused. Alice's jaw dropped open and her eyes went wide.

"Holy shit" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: WOW!!!!! Are people actually reading this??? God I hope so because I'm having so much fun writing it. I want to thank every one for the alerts and reviews (yes all seven!! Shut up I love them! Its not size that counts… or numbers or whatever… Is it pathetic that I get excited over seven reviews??)

**And to those of you who are reading… I'm sorry I'm so terrible at updating!!!**

**Anyways I'm bored so I've decided to dedicate this chapter (in all of its lame glory) to Lasweetie for reading this junk even though she hates all human twilight fan fics… crazy! I'm also planning to blame the fact that I haven't even looked at my English homework on her because she has been nagging me to write this. (Ps. La… Nothing with wrong aliens!!! Pps. Or pss. Or whatever… Ben is dumb.) Sorry… yeah.**

**I also want to dedicate it to Viper003 for reading and reviewing sense the very beginning; your review was pretty much the only reason I decided to keep writing this!! So thanks!**

**Okay so Chapter four: Introductions**

BPOV

I hated flying it made me nervous. Alice and Rose had fallen asleep after about twenty minutes so I just sat there looking out the window. I tried to concentrate on the clouds, but I couldn't help thinking back to the last time I had been on a plane. It had been with Jacob. We had gone to visit my mom down in Florida last summer. As I thought about that trip and all the other great times I'd had with Jake I could feel warm tears welling up in my eyes.

I missed Jacob so much; it was like I had lost a little part of myself, and over the past few years I had learned to love him, even when he was a jerk. I remember when I first moved in with Charlie, I was dreading school. I was so shy back then, I didn't really know how to make friends.

But Jake took me under his wing right away. Whenever I was around him I never felt shy and I never had to be embarrassed. We just worked together, our opposite personalities melded together perfectly; everyone knew we would end up together. People always commented on how strong our love was. Even now, my love for him still burned strong, so much so that I couldn't help but be happy for him. I just wanted him to be happy, no matter how much it hurt. Even if I tried I couldn't bring myself to be resentful. Besides Rose hated him enough for the both of us.

I eventually drifted off into a restless sleep about half way through the flight. The time passed quickly and before I knew it we were in Chicago. I shook the girls awake, I could practically feel the excitement radiating off of Alice. She hadn't seen her parents in almost a year and her brother Edward in almost two! She practically skipped to the baggage claim, bouncing up and down as she waited.

I could feel the butterflies kicking in, I was horribly nervous for threes reasons. The first was that I just really wanted Alice's parents like me, they always sounded like such nice people and I didn't want things to be awkward. Second, knowing Alice she wasn't just joking when she mentioned setting me up with one of her brothers friends and according to Rose they were not the kind of people I wanted to be with. I really didn't want to be with any one right now anyways. But most of all I was afraid to meet Edward, from what I had heard he wasn't very fond of most people; I really didn't want to be one of those people.

After we had successfully retrieved our bags we made our way over to the car rentals. Alice's parents had insisted on picking us up, but Alice wanted to get a rental car just in case, knowing Alice that probably meant massive shopping trips.

The drive from the airport wasn't too long but my nerves made it seem longer than it was. When we finally pulled into the driveway it didn't seem like we were even in the city any more. I took in the large house in front of me, it was beautiful and historic, the sight of it made me feel small and insignificant.

We all got out of the car, Alice said something about leaving the luggage but I was too wrapped up in the beautiful house to care. When we walked inside I was absolutely amazed, the interior was even more beautiful then the exterior, like that was even possible! The pail wooden floors pulled together the beautiful light color scheme. The whole house seemed like a breath of fresh air.

A small woman with long wavy hair the color of dark caramel was facing away from us reading, when we walked into the room she turned to us looking slightly frightened. Her face was beautiful, soft, and loving. "oh girls!" she laughed putting her hand to her heart. "I didn't hear you come in, you scared me!" she smiled a warm smile and stood up.

Alice rushed forward to embrace her, "mom!" she squealed. I should have known it was Esme, the resemblance was clear.

Next Rose stepped forwards and hugged Esme. "Rosalie, dear, how are you?"

Rose smiled a bright smile, "I'm wonderful Esme, how are you doing? It's been too long!" it was weird to see Rose be so kind to someone, other than Alice and I, she was almost never civil to anyone. But how could you not like this woman, who practically radiated love out of every pore?

"I'm doing quite well, I'm working on a new project for the hospital, so I've been very busy." Rose nodded "and how are your parents dear?"

"Oh they are doing well, my mother is still seeing Alex. Actually my father was just remarried a few months back." She grimaced slightly, I remembered how Rose had complained non-stop about having to go to the wedding, you could say she wasn't very fond of her parents. Esme seemed to understand what Rose meant by her grimace, she gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"well as long as they are happy, right dear?" Rose just nodded. Finally Esme turned to me, "Hello, you must be Bella." She smiled.

"yes, it is wonderful to meet you, you have a beautiful home Mrs. Cullen. " I said quietly

"Oh now, none of that, please call me Esme. And thank you." I nodded. "Well lets get you girls settled in. Rosalie Bella, I've set up the guest room next to Alice's room for you, I hope you don't mind sharing a room it's just Edwards friends a-" Rose cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Esme we'll be fine!" esme smiled at us. She led us to our room even though Rose obviously knew where we were going. She told us that if we needed anything that we should feel free to ask and then she turned to Alice.

"Oh! Alice," she popped her head in, "I almost forgot, Edward called just before you arrived, he said he would be here in about a half hour." She smiled again and left.

EPOV

I stepped out of my car and took a deep breath; I hadn't been home in ages. I had forgotten how much I love it here it was so peaceful. The house still looked the same for the most part. I looked up just in time to see Alice peek her head through her curtains; she gave me a huge grin, and waved. I quickly waved back as I walked up to the house.

I walked in and set my bags down taking another deep breath, all the scents of my childhood flooding over me with a rush of emotion. I could hear someone, Alice I was sure, running down the stairs.

When she came into view she yelled my name "EDWARD!" she screeched, jumping down the last few stairs. She ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as I hugged her back.

"Hey little sister!" I laughed ruffling her hair. She screeched again, punching me in the gut. "Hey what was that for?" I said laughing still.

She tried with all her might to look angry, but I could see the hint of a smile playing at her lips. "My hair" she complained, smiling finally. I just shook my head.

I looked up to see Rosalie leaning against the banister, she looked hot, of course she did, she always did. Cool it Eddie, I told myself, Rosalie Hail is NOT worth it.

"Edward" she nodded trying to sound somewhat civil.

"Rosalie" I returned smoothly. Alice rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Rose where is Bella?" Bella? Was I supposed to know who that was?

Rosalie shrugged, "I think she said something about taking a shower."

Alice frowned, "oh well" she said turning back to me "Bella is out friend from Seattle, you'll have to wait until dinner to meet her I guess." She explained, "she's great though, I just know you'll love her."

Just then Esme walked in, "Alice do you think you coul-" she stopped a wide smile spreading across her face. "Oh!… Oh Edward!" she rushed forward and pulled me into a huge hug. "I missed you!" she smiled holding him at arms length, to look at him. "all my friends sons call them" she said joking. "But obviously they don't teach you how to pick up a phone at Dartmouth!" we all laughed.

"Sorry mom" I apologized, knowing she wasn't really angry, "where's dad?"

She grimaced a little, "he's at work, there was a bus accident, so your father agreed to stay late." Despite the fact that she was upset that she couldn't spend the time with my father, her voice oozed with pride. My dad, Carlisle Cullen was one of the best men you would ever meet, he always thought of his self last, always made sure every one else was okay before he even did anything for himself. "He said he would be back by dinner though." She smiled

"Oh, speaking of dinner, I had planned for eight. Will your friends not be joining us?"

"No, they had a few things that needed to be taken care of before they left, but they should be on the road by now, my guess is they'll be here in three hours or so." My mom nodded.

"alright then, well in that case I expect dinner will be reading in about an hour or so." She squeezed my hand and walked out of the room.

"well" I said turning to Alice and Rosalie, "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up before dinner." They both nodded, uninterested. I picked up my bags and carried them upstairs to my room. I stood there for a moment taking everything in, finally I decided to go take a shower. I waked back down the hall to the bathroom, my hand reached for the handle but before I could even touch it someone opened the door and plowed right into me. _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay so there!!!! The girls finally made it to Chicago. I had planned to combine this chapter with the next one beceause i have it written, just not typed...(hah it seems like the only time i ever write this story is in english!! oops!) But i haven't updated in so long and i can never sit down and type for very long. But i swear i'm typing it as we speak, no thats a lie... im obviously typing this..... but i was typing it. Okay time for me to shut up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo! Okay time for someone to get her act together… and by someone I mean me.

Okay so I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapterrrr. But oh well here it is.

Also if there are any grammatical errors you can blame Lasweetie because she made me make up my mind all by myself and is a big jerk head. A jerk head that's dumb.

All right well, I don't own any of the characters. So yeah.

Chapter five: The maid and the Bully

EPOV

"Well" I said turning to Alice and Rosalie, "I think I'm going to go get cleaned up before dinner." They both nodded, uninterested. I picked up my bags and carried them upstairs to my room. I stood there for a moment taking everything in, finally I decided to go take a shower. I waked back down the hall to the bathroom, my hand reached for the handle but before I could even touch it someone opened the door and plowed right into me.

I grabbed on to the girls arms before she could fall, she dropped some towels that she has been carrying. "WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled, furious.

"I beg your pardon?" Did she seriously just yell at me? Did she know who I was? More importantly, who the fuck was she.

She struggled against my grip, "let go of me" it sounded more like she was growling than speaking. I looked down at my fingers digging into her arms. I quickly released her. She stumbled back then quickly bent down to pick up the towels she had dropped. Suddenly something clicked in my mind.

Esme had told me a few weeks back that she had been thinking about hiring a new cleaning lady. That would explain the towels. "Jesus! What's your problem?"

I raised my eyebrows; no one talked to me like this, especially not some incompetent maid. "My problem?" I huffed, "what's your problem? Do you even know who I am? I could have your ass fired in a second!" she looked up at me confusion and anger thick on her face.

"Who the hell are… wait, what? Fired?" I opened my mouth to say something, I took in her face, I really looked at her for the first time. Her skins was pail almost translucent, her cheeks were flushed with anger. Her large brown eyes were glistening with emotion. She had thick dark lashes, and full, pink lips. She was beautiful.

"You…" I tried to regain my train of thought. "You're the new maid right?" she coughed a laugh.

"The maid?" she asked venom seeping into her voice. "You thought I was the maid?" she repeated incredulously. "Who do you think you are?" she furrowed her brows, crossing her arms. It was supposed to look menacing or something, but she was so petit it was just cute.

I stood there for a moment just staring at her; I tried to clear my mind. This was my chance, to start over… INTRODUCE YOURSELF IDIOT! I gave her my winning smile "I'm Edward Cullen it's-" she cut me off with a harsh laugh.

"Your Edward?" she raised a perfect eyebrow. "God Rose was right about you." She shook her head and walked past me, her damp hair brushing against my shoulder… damp hair. How had I missed that? Rosalie's words from earlier ran through my head, _'I think she said something about taking a shower.' _ And she knew Rosalie… damn it!

It was nice to meet you too Bella.

APOV

I was sitting in the living room with Rose, when Bella stormed down the stairs looking flustered. She plopped down into the chair closest to me. An awkward silence fell over the room. I knew Rose still had a lot on her mind, but now there was something wrong with Bella too. Great.

Esme walked in to the room thankfully breaking the silence, "dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Alice if you could tell Edward for me? Rose I think Carlisle went up to his study, if you'd tell him that would be wonderful." She smiled brightly at us; we both nodded and went off to do as we had been asked.

I skipped up the stairs humming to myself, and knocked quietly on Edwards door. "What?" he snapped. I opened the door and peeked inside of his room. He was lying on his bed pinching the bridge of his nose. He only ever did that when he was angry or frustrated. God what was everyone's problem tonight?

"Touchy touchy!" I laughed trying to lighten the mood. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"What is it Alice?"

"Mom wanted me to let you know that dinners ready." He just nodded, I stood there waiting for him to get up but he didn't move, he just sat on his bed and tried to ignore me. "Edward c'mon!" I whined

"Fine I'm coming." He rolled off of his bed and we walked down stairs.

I could hear everyone talking in the dining room, when we walked in Bella was already deep in conversation with Carlisle. I knew they would get along seeing as Bella and my father probably had the same amount of medical experience, with all the injuries she had obtained. The hospital was practically her second home. She smiled at me when she noticed that I had come into the room, but when she glanced at Edward, her face fell, she quickly looked away. I looked Edward, he was just looking at his feet. WHAT THE HELL?

Luckily Carlisle and Esme loved Bella, and wanted to know everything about her so dinner wasn't awkward. I don't think the three of them stopped talking through the entire meal. Edward on the other hand was silent, which was extremely odd. Edward always had something to say.

Whenever Carlisle asked him something he would ether mumble a response or not even pay attention.

"Edward, when will Jasper and Emmett be here?" Carlisle prodded. Edward didn't respond.

"Edward?" he asked again. Nothing. Edward was pushing a few green beans around his plate. "EDWARD!" I said raising my voice. His head shot up.

"Sorry what?" he asked surprised. I saw Bella stifle a laugh out of the corner of my eye.

"That's alright" Carlisle said smiling. "I asked when Jasper and Emmett would be arriving."

"Oh" Edward mumbled "well they are on the road right now, my guess it they'll be here in and hour or so, maybe less." He shrugged.

That's when it hit me, _jasper_, people had been talking about him all day but it didn't even register in my mind before now.

"Whitlock?" I blurted out. Turning to Edward.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Whitlock" I repeated "Jasper Whitlock?"

Edward smiled a mischievous grin. "The very one!" Fuck! I did not need this.

"Why is he coming?" I looked over at Bella and Rose, rose was scowling and just shook her head at me, Bella just looked confused.

Jasper Whitlock… Damn it.

Jasper Whitlock had made my life a living hell in middle school and the beginning of high school. We had all know each other sense we were four, when he moved in next-door. He had constantly made fun of me, I remember it was especially bad in the later years. But in not sure if it was because his teasing became harsher or because I had an enormous crush on him. I know I was pretty stupid.

Then when he had moved away my sophomore year, I thought I would never have to see him again, but I was wrong I guess.

I felt sick. I know it had been five years but what if he hadn't changed.

Edward cut off my train of thought "because he's my friend, we met up again at Dartmouth."

"Oh" was all I said. I needed to get out of here I needed to be alone. "Excuse me." I pushed away from the table and rushed upstairs.

JPOV

"Emmett what the hell is this? We are not listening to this shit!" Emmett probably had the worst taste in music I had ever seen, well heard, but still.

"Okay, Jasper, I love you man but there is no way you're turning off Wu-Tang, that's disrespectful!"

"Sorry man" I said pulling his ipod out of the adapter, and plugging mine in, controlling the wheel with my elbow.

"I don't want to listen to your weird shit!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with cake, it's quality music."

He leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms over his chest. "The only cake I give a fuck about it the kind you eat. This is shit." He mumbled something else that I didn't quite catch, something about Ghostface and ol' dirty.

"Whatever, it's my car, I'm driving, I'll listen to what I want."

Thankfully he decided to drop it. "so… I heard Edwards sister's pretty hot, and her friends too." He laughed I smiled keeping my eyes on the road. Oh Alice Cullen. "I don't know about Alice, I haven't seen her in like five years, rose is hot thought, she always has been." Emmett grinned like a perve.

"Well how was she five years ago?" Emmett needed to learn how to stay out things. I thought about the little girl that I used to know. Even when she was going through an awkward stage she was still stunning. She had always been brilliant, she had more energy than the fucking energizer bunny. She was absolutely perfect.

"she was okay." I shrugged, kicking myself internally.

To say that I wanted Alice would have been a major understatement. But I never knew how to act around Alice; I didn't know how to handle her. She's been the only thing I've seen sense I discovered I liked girls. And then there was always the issue of Edward; he would kill me if I ever touched her. To him she would always be this little girl.

But even if Edward did give me his blessing Alice would never have me. The more she matured, the more beautiful she became, the more I teased her. I had been such a dick. I must look like a monster to her. I am the biggest ass on earth.

"Dude" Emmett interrupted my train of thought. "I think you passed the turn off." He held the GPS about an inch from his face. "this thing is shit, I can't tell."

"Whatever, I think it's still up ahead." We drove for about fifteen more minutes until we reached a dead end. "I think I passed the turn off."

"No shit." Emmett laughed.

I quickly turned around and headed back down the road. When I finally saw the turn off I sighed. It had been five years maybe she would forgive me. Or maybe she would be completely different; maybe I wouldn't want her any more.

No, no one could change that much. Alice was Alice.

"Shit" I heard Emmett mumble when the house came into view. "I knew Cullen was loaded but damn!" I laughed.

"Like you're one to talk!" I had been to Emmett's family house, and it wasn't exactly a shack. He just ignored me as I turned off the car, we grabbed our bags out of the trunk, and headed up to the house.

Esme appeared in the entryway, "Jasper Whitlock, look at you, my you're handsome!" she pulled me into a tight hug. Esme was one of the sweetest women I had ever met. We all stepped into the house. Emmett and I shook Carlisle hand.

"Edward is in the living room, if you wanted to let him know you're here." Wow great friend won't even get up and greet us into his own home, I laughed sarcastically to myself. When we walked into the room I felt my stomach drop. Edward was sitting in a chair reading, and there was a girl I didn't know sitting across the room, talking quietly to the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

She had defiantly grown up, she was an entirely different person. Her jet black hair was short and spiky. Her face had matured, thinned out. Her figure had filled out. She wasn't a little girl any more. She was a woman. She was perfect.

She looked up at me, still smiling from something the other girl had said. When she saw me her smile disappeared, her eyes glazed over with her memories of me. She scowled and whispered something in her friends' ear. Great… just great.

EMPOV

Jasper was full of it, he had made Rosalie out to be some kind of goddess or something. I mean don't get me wrong she was hot, well, pretty. But she was so… plain. She reminded me of a little church mouse. With her big brown eyes and soft brown hair. Nice body, but nothing special. I looked over at Jasper but his eyes were locked on Alice, who only glared at him and then looked away. His expression was one I knew well, he had It bad.

APOV

When I saw Jasper the first thing that register in my mind was the look on his face. I knew that look, it was the same look he had given me years ago. The look he would give me before being especially cruel. It looks like nothing has changed. Nothing, on ether sides, I could feel my heart beat quicken.

I quickly looked back at Bella and leaned into her ear to whisper, "see, completely gorgeous." I frowned and sighed at myself. I walked up to the tall man who I assumed was Emmett. "hey, I'm Alice, Edwards sister." I pointed over my shoulder "that's Bella." A confused look flashed across his face. I ignored it. "Rose should be down any minute… ROSE!" I yelled calling her down.

EMPOV

Bella? If that was Bella then who the hell was Rosalie? I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned to face them. The first things I saw was her legs, they were amazing. They were the kind of legs you couldn't forget, and I hadn't… Not for one second.

RPOV

I walked down the stairs pissed that Alice had disturbed me. "God Alice what is it I was bus-" that's when I saw, I felt my jaw drop and my knees go weak.

It was him.

A/N: YAY!!!! The whole gang is here! So the Wu-tang references have a funny story behind them. Basically I don't have an ounce of originality in my being, so I pretty much pick up all my music from my brother and Pandora. So my brother went from liking, euro-pop/acoustic folk/electronic to like all old school rap. Which is fine by me because I have a huge amount of respect for the old school shit, but anyways, wu-tang was like his favorite and like he knows all the words to triumph which is really amusing. So his freshman year of college he decided that he didn't need to go to class, so he would spend his entire day at this café downtown or at this park, and I guess a bunch of old guys go to this park and play chess all afternoon, so my brother started playing with them. He got really good to and he entered a chess compotation and won a chessboard signed by the members of the wu-tang clan. The end.

I guess that's not that funny, but I thought it was great.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so I've come to realize that I can only update like every two weeks, which is lame of me... but that's life i guess.**

**On a better note, Lasweetie has decided to look over my chapters before I post them because she is amazing and I am not. I would write her a poem... If i weren't too lazy. It's okay she knows I love her.**

**CHAPTER SIX: That's Ms. Slut to you!**

**EMPOV**

Rosalie. Damn she was hot… No, hot didn't even begin to cover it, she was, perfect. As soon as she saw me she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened and her beautiful mouth dropped open. I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and find somewhere where we could be alone, hell I didn't even care if we weren't alone, I just wanted her.

Finally she snapped out of her daze, and quickly looked away. I wanted to make her look at me again; I wanted to drown in her cold blue eyes.

Her face glazed over with confidence as she breezed past me. Her smell was intoxicating; I was surprised I hadn't started to drool. My eyes never left her as she walked over to Alice and that Bella girl. Alice stood on her toes and whispered something in her ear, Rosalie's head whipped around, I thought she was going to look at me but instead she looked at Jasper. She grimaced at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Whitlock?" she spat his name.

Jasper smiled brightly. "What's wrong Rosie," he mocked. I wanted to run over and strangle him. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Edward tried to suppress a laugh, and Alice threw him a reproachful glare.

"Delighted," she practically spat.

"That's what I thought." He laughed. I could feel the blood rising to my face, my hands balled into fists. I tried to control my anger. "Now Rosie, where are your manners? You haven't even said hello to Emmett!" His laughter filled the room. I wanted to punch him for bringing me into this.

Rosalie quickly glanced in my direction and then back to Jasper. "I'm sure he's just as pleasant as you are; now if you'll excuse me, I was busy." And with that she stormed back up the stairs.

Part of me wanted to go after her, but then the other part of me realized what I was thinking, I shook my head; I wouldn't be a pussy. She was just another girl… that was it, just another piece of ass.

**EPOV**

I couldn't figure out what was going on, every one was so on edge. I swear you could cut the tension with a chain saw. Of course, it didn't surprise me too much where Alice and Jasper were concerned. They had always hated each other, or at least pretended to hate each other. I knew them both so well, it was clear to me that they wanted each other. But Alice thought Jasper hated her and Jasper was afraid of Alice. I could tell how overwhelmed he was whenever she was around, that's why he was such an ass. The only reason I hadn't kicked the shit out of Jasper years ago was that his teasing was the only thing keeping them apart. Maybe that made me a bad brother, but I really couldn't handle my best friend messing around with my little sister. I was selfish, so what?

Emmett was the one that surprised me the most. I had expected him to react when he met Rosalie, but not the way he had. He had been silent. Emmett was never silent, ever.

Rosalie, at least, had been herself, but how hard was it to be a frigid bitch?

Then there was Bella. I just couldn't figure her out. At first I had just assumed she was like Rosalie, because she had acted so cold towards me, not entirely without reason but still. But then at dinner I watched as she interacted with Alice and my parents, she was such a different person. She was sweet, shy, and selfless. She was extremely intelligent, which was a huge turn on, almost as big a turn on as the blush that would creep up her beautiful pale cheeks, every time she received a compliment, or how she would bite the corner of her lip when she was thinking. It was for all of these reasons that I needed her to like me. I needed to get close to her, to learn everything about her.

"Edward," Alice snapped, pulling me out of my train of thought and back into reality.

I shook my head trying to clear my mind. "Sorry, what is it?" I asked.

Alice eyed me wearily for a few seconds before sighing, "Did you say something to Bella?" she put her hands on her hips. Shit, had Bella said something, did she hate me?

I decided it would be best if I played it cool; I shrugged, "Not really."

She huffed angrily, throwing her arms dramatically into the air. I knew the gesture was supposed to show me how angry she was, but I had to fight to keep back a laugh. She really did look ridiculous. "Damn it Edward! You did, didn't you?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "I'm sorry Alice, what do you want me to say? I didn't know who she was and she ran into-"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO SHE WAS? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?" She took a deep breath, "God Edward, that's a load of crap, I told you about her, I specifically asked you to be nice to her. Why do you have to be so rude to every one I like?" she screamed, "Seriously Edward, I can't remember a time you've ever been nice to one of my friends."

I hated when people yelled at me, so without thinking I looked directly at Alice. "Well maybe if you didn't like such worthless sluts," I growled at her. She just stood there; completely shocked, angry tears flooded her eyes.

Before I knew what was happening she punched me hard in the gut. "You're a dick Edward, I swear to god, if you weren't my brother…" she didn't finished though, her eyes were focused on something behind me, her face fell.

I looked around my chair to see what she was looking at. Bella stood in the doorway; she was looking down at her feet.

"Bella?" Alice called softly. Bella looked up at us a single tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

"How long have you been standing there?" I murmured.

"Long enough" was all she said. She held my gaze for a few seconds, the look in her eyes made me want to beat the shit out of myself. Finally, she looked away.

She quietly turned and left the room; I stood there and looked at the place she had just stood, feeling like an asshole. I looked over at Alice. She just shook her head and walked out calling after Bella.

I sank back into my chair. "Good going Edward, I bet she'll jump right into bed with you now," I said sarcastically to myself. I couldn't figure out what the hell my problem was.

I had always been good with girls, charming, most told me. But I couldn't get into Bella's head.

Don't get me wrong, I was no Casanova, but I had a way with women, I knew I was good looking, and there was nothing wrong with that. I could always tell what a woman wanted from me, it was like a gift or something, like I could read their mind.

But Bella, Bella was like a blank page, a mystery. God knows I loved a good mystery.

**APOV**

"Bella… Bella please wait!" I called to her, trying to stop her before she killed herself attempting to run up the stairs. "Bella, he didn't mean that!" I called after her. Finally she stopped at the top of the stairs. "He's a jerk, who doesn't know what he says half of the time." She laughed bitterly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"God I don't even know why I'm crying!" she laughed at herself. I smiled at her.

"It's alright Bella, you're not the first girl my brother's made cry!" She looked at me for a second before bursting out in tearful laughter, "What?" I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I hope you realized how wrong that sounded!"

"OH GOD!" I playfully covered my ears. "Ew! That's my brother, ugh!" I pretended to gag. She had stopped crying.

"Hey! You said it, not me!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid slut," I said jokingly. I hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way, but she just smiled.

"Hey now, I can't help it if you rubbed off on me!" She broke out into a fresh wave of laughter, "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." We hugged and she went off to her room. I stood there for a while, thinking about the day I'd had. It made me tired just thinking about it. I decided I should go to bed, too.

I was a few feet away from my door when I heard a door behind me open. I decided to ignore it. "Is everything alright?" I froze, "Alice?" the voice asked again.

I slowly turned to face Jasper, who had walked down the hallway and wasn't very far from me. He only had on a pair of sweat pants and a towel around his neck. His hair was slightly damp and stuck up all over his head. I realized he was still waiting for an answer. I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Uh what?" I asked slightly dazed. He smiled kindly at me. That was different!

"Well I thought I heard crying, I was going to see if everything was okay but I uh… didn't want to disturb any thing." I blinked several times, trying to clear the fog that was keeping my mind from functioning correctly. He was being… civil, more than civil, he was being nice. Then I realized, something had to be up, this was a trick… he was trying to mess with me after the night I'd had. I crossed my arms tightly over my chest, and glared at him.

"What, like you care?" Without waiting for a reply I turned and start back to my room.

"No, Alice c'mon," he pleaded. I turned on my heel, not realizing that he had moved, I nearly ran right into his chest. We both stepped back, in shock. I crossed my arms again.

"Don't you 'Alice' me!" I wanted to get away but he grabbed my hand before I could move.

"Alice, please listen," he begged.

"No, you listen Jasper," I practically spat his name, and yanked my had from his grip. "I'm sick of all of this, I'm not a little girl any more, and I won't let you push me around like you used to, I was so stupid for letting you treat me like that, but I've had it, I'm done!"

"I know Alice I-"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW!" I tried to compose myself; I didn't want to breakdown in front of him, "You don't know, if you knew you wouldn't have done it. You would have realized how much it hurt me!" I took a deep breath. "I hated going to school because I knew that you would be there, waiting to torment me. Then I would go home, but you were there too, you were always there, always around. And I would lock myself in my room and cry because you were so cruel, and because I let you be, because… because I hoped that one day you would stop, and that one day you would like me, and that one day you would love me as much as I love you." I didn't want to look at him, I wanted to hide in my room again, but I had to. I had to know what he was thinking.

His eyes were wide and full of so many emotions; I couldn't help but think about how handsome he was, and how much I wanted him to like me still.

Without giving it a second thought I grabbed the towel around his neck and pulled his neck down so I could reach his lips, and I kissed him. At first he didn't do anything, I got scared and started to pull away, but he pulled me back weaving his arms around my waist. I could feel all the pain and the anger melt away as he kissed me back. Finally we pulled away to catch our breaths. That's when I realized what had just happened. He looked at me in amazement.

What was I doing? This didn't change anything he had done, I tried to convince myself that what I was feeling for him was wrong, but I couldn't. I wanted more. I couldn't handle it any more.

I started to back away, "Alice" was all he whispered reaching for my hand, I just slapped his hand away, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Don't touch me!" I cried. The look on his face was heart breaking.

Finally I ran to my room and threw up.

**JPOV**

I stood there in the hall trying to make myself believe, that had really just happened.

It really had… I could still smell her, and taste her on me. My hand burned where she had slapped it away. Her words ran through my head like a broken record, _"and that one day you would love me as much as I love you." _As much as I love you… not loved… love.

She'd said she was in love with me.

**A/N: yay I love Alice/Jasper!!!!!!!!!**

**WOOHOO!! REVIEW!!**

**Someone should glue mittens to my hands so I can't type stupid things like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This stupid chapter kicked my ass. **

**THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU lasweetie for being my beta i guess.. I'm not really sure what that entails but in my books that's what she is. **

**I may not own the rights to the books, but i do own them... that's got to count for something right?... or not. :[**

**CHAPTER 7: Dreams and Drinks**

**BPOV**

I was sitting by myself in a meadow, white and yellow flowers blowing softly in the wind. It almost reminded me of a place I would have seen back home. Actually it reminded me of one specific place, a place that I used to go with Jacob.

I bit my lip trying to hold back the tears, my Jacob, I thought to myself. I hadn't thought too much about him over the past few days, but every time I did my heart ached. I longed to call him, to have him tell me that everything was all right and that he was coming back to me.

I was almost completely lost in thought when I saw something move in my peripheral vision; I could hear the grass rustling slightly. I turned to see what it was and was genuinely surprised. It was Edward.

I could feel my heart skip a beat; he looked so handsome that the beautiful meadow paled in comparison. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, I had forgotten how to function. I could feel the heat rise up into my cheeks as he stared at me for a long second. He took a few slow steps towards me, and I tried to smile at him to let him know I wasn't angry. His face broke out into a beautiful smile; his hypnotic green eyes sparkled in the sun. He sat down a few feet away from me and continued to stare at me, his eyes full of some undetectable emotion.

When I finally regained my ability to speak I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off before I could make a sound. "Wait, Bella let me go first." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry… so sorry I acted the way I did, I should have never said any of the things I'd said, and I'm truly sorry if I've upset you." He looked up at me through thick lashes. "Will you forgive me?" How could you not forgive a face like that?

I nodded "Of course Edward." His face lit up with a huge smile, and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt my body involuntarily stiffen. It's not that I didn't enjoy the close contact with Edward; it just caught me off guard. This didn't seem like something he would do. As he pulled away his lips grazed my cheek, a chill ran up my spine and my entire body was covered in goose bumps. I laughed nervously, he smiled, amused, I was sure.

We sat there without talking for several minutes, letting our newfound "friendship" sink in. I took a deep breath enjoying the pleasant smell of the trees and the flowers and the earth. I closed my eyes enjoying fully.

I heard a soft chuckle, I opened my eyes again. Edward had a funny look on his face. "What?" I laughed.

He tilted his head to one side, reminding me a little of an excited puppy, "Do you want to play Monopoly?" What? Where did that come from?

"Monopoly?" I asked through giggles, "You want to play Monopoly?" He picked up a long thin box that I hadn't noticed was there, and smiled. Sure enough, it was Monopoly.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with Monopoly," he said, trying to be serious; though I could see the smile he was holding back.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just… why?"

"I find that playing Monopoly is an excellent way to judge a persons character," he stated very simply.

"Fine, let's play," I rolled my eyes, smiling still, "but I'm warning you, I cheat." He raised his eyebrows.

"Good luck getting away with it," he laughed, setting out the board and organizing the cards.

Unfortunately I had no such luck, half way through the game I could tell that he was going to win, there was no way he wouldn't. In a last attempt to gain a lead I decided to try my hand at a little trickery. I quickly gasped looking over his shoulder, trying to look terrified, but it was hard to keep a smile off of my face. "Oh my God! Edward look!" I squealed in a horrible attempt at horror. He eyed me wearily for a moment, and then slowly turned around to see what was "there".

I quickly reached over and grabbed onto as much of his Monopoly money as I could. His had shot out of nowhere, lightning fast and grabbed my wrist, not only did he catch me but he'd managed to scare the crap out of me. I looked up at him. He wore what was supposed to be a menacing smile, but he was too amused.

He poked me in the side "Bella," he gasped in mock horror, "I'm appalled!" He poked me in the side again, why did I have to be so damn ticklish? "Do you know what we do with cheaters, Bella?" I was trying so hard not to laugh; tears were starting to well up in my eyes. Out of nowhere he practically tackled me, pinned me to the ground, and started tickling me.

After a few minutes we were both in tears rolling around on the grass, "Please… Please… no more," I said through bursts of laughter. When he finally stopped, we were both rolling around on the ground clutching our stomachs with laughter. Unfortunately when I opened my eyes, I realized just how close he was to me. Our faces were only inches apart. I immediately stopped laughing. That caught his attention of course. He opened his eyes; I saw shock flash across his face. He stared at me for a few seconds then reached up and tenderly wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Bella," he whispered my name, "Bella" he called again but it sounded much different.

I realized it was a different voice entirely. "Bella," the voice called again, someone was shaking me. "Bella!" Alice shouted, "Wake up!" I opened my eyes, squinting away from the bright light coming through the window. I frowned to myself. It was just a dream.

I couldn't help but feel disappointed; it felt so real, and right. But it really didn't matter, Edward made his opinion of me clear last night, my mom always said if you wanted to know what someone really thought of you… leave the room for a minute. I honestly couldn't blame him though; I wouldn't want to get to know me either.

"God, did you have a nightmare or something? You look like hell, and you were rolling around murmuring when I came in."

"Uhm, yeah something like that." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Where's Rose?" I asked changing the subject. Alice rolled her eyes.

"She went to the gym, said something about getting rid of some stress or something. If you ask me she's just trying to keep busy so she doesn't have to think about that guy." I nodded in agreement. It really was obvious. "Anyways, I have some things I have to work out for the party, and I was thinking you could come with me and then we could meet Rose for lunch," she said quickly. There was something else.

"Alice…" she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, there's this new club that just opened up in town and I was thinking we could all go out tonight. It would be tons of fun, and you haven't really gotten a chance to see the city at all, and it would be even better if you had a great new outfit, and I could do your make-up, and-" she talked so fast I could hardly understand what she was saying. As soon as I heard mention of shopping I cut her off.

"Alice you've got to be kidding me! We just went shopping," I whined.

"I know we did Bella, but you really don't have any club clothes or anything, and I really do have to look at a few things for the party, please, please, please Bella!" I don't know why I even fought her on the subject. She always won.

"Fine whatever; let me take a shower at least." She smiled brightly.

**RPOV**

The harder I pushed myself on the treadmill, the faster the stress melted away. After about ten minutes I was already sweating furiously and out of breath, but I loved it. I fed off of this feeling. But for some reason it didn't help today. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

I can't believe this is happening to me, I mean I'm Rosalie fucking Hale, I don't just fall for people, and if I do I get over it. But I couldn't this time, why did it have to be him? Why, out of every other person on earth did Edward have to be friends with him? God, there was no way I was going to survive these next two weeks.

When I saw him last night all of the emotions that I had kept locked away broke through and came up stronger than before. It took everything I had not to jump on him and run my fingers through those beautiful curls.

Just when I started imagining other things I wanted to do with Emmett, someone stepped onto the treadmill next to me, pulling me out of my fantasy. There was probably nothing I hated more, well other than clingy guys, than people working out next to me. It was just one of those weird things for me. Gym time was my personal time, and there was no way in hell I was going to let some sweaty bag of testosterone cut into my time. I scowled and glanced over at the guy. When I saw who it was I nearly flew off my machine.

It was none other than Mr. Emmett McCarty. He had taken off his shirt; I could see every little muscle in his very muscular chest. He had a thin glisten of sweat all over; his curls were sticking to his damp forehead. I felt a pull at my heart. I couldn't remember a time I had ever been so turned on. He turned his head to look at me and smiled confidently.

"I didn't expect to see you here." I raised my eyebrow.

"What… girls can't work out?" I said, trying to sound uninterested. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no that's not what I meant, I mean, its fucking obvious that you work out, there's no way you don't work out with a body like that," the ass hole, was trying to win me over with flattery… it was working. "What I meant is that I didn't expect to see you here in Chicago." I continued to stare at him uninterested until he started to squirm; he was cute when he was uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm here… do you have an issue with that?" Did I seriously just say that? How old was I, five? I can't believe I just said that. But he just grinned at me.

"No problems here, princess!" Oh no fucking way! Did he want to get castrated?

"Don't… ever call me princess," I growled. I hit the stop button on the machine without lowering the speed and started to walk away.

"Hey! Rose wait!" I spun around.

"It's Rosalie, not Rose, and defiantly not Princess," I spat.

"Hey now, don't be like that!" I chose to ignore him, and walked away.

As soon as I stepped into the locker room the tears started flowing. What the hell was wrong with me?

I looked at my face in the mirror and vigorously wiped the tears away, "Stop crying you idiot," I said to myself. "He's just a stupid guy."

**EPOV**

I couldn't sleep last night; all I could think about was Bella. Was she really upset? Was she angry? Would she ever speak to me again? Why did I want her so badly? That was my main question, why her? I kept telling myself it was the thrill of the chase, but I couldn't help feeling that it was something more.

I felt the need to please her; I was like a puppy to its master. It was at a point where I would do anything to gain her approval. That was what I found most disturbing about this whole situation, I had never cared this much before, and I had never been this desperate.

There was a quick knock on my door. I stayed silent; hoping who ever it was would think I was still asleep. "Edward I know you're awake!" Alice called, opening my door a crack and peeking her head inside. When she saw that I was, in fact, awake she smiled brightly and entered the room.

"What is it Alice?" I looked over at the clock. It was almost one. How had I spent all day in bed without actually sleeping? Alice took a deep breath; the look on her face had me worried.

"So um, Bella, Rose and I wanted to go out to this new club tonight, and I was wondering if you three guys wanted to come with us, so we wouldn't have to deal with all the drunken horn-dogs, and we would pay for your drinks, and it will be tons of fun and Bella will look really hot." She said in one long breath, mashing together the last part.

How did she know about Bella? Oh who was I kidding? It was Alice she knew everything, obnoxious little pixie!

"Yeah Alice, we'll come," I said that trying to sound like I didn't really care that I would be spending the evening in close proximity to Bella.

"Ohmygodthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She jumped up and down excitedly. "I know you hate these kinds of places, but you'll have fun I swear!" She hugged me tightly as she said, "Be ready by seven!" Then she ran out of the room.

Seven o'clock sharp I walked down stairs to meet up with every one. Jasper and Emmett were in the sitting room talking, knowing Alice, the girls were probably still getting ready.

After a few minutes Rose came down. "Alice is still fussing with Bella," she informed us casually. I had a feeling that it wasn't uncommon for Alice to fuss over Bella's appearance. From what I had seen, Bella seemed to be pretty relaxed when I came to style. "God finally," I heard Rosalie murmur. I looked up at the stairs and saw Alice standing at the top grinning wildly.

When Bella appeared at the top of the stairs I was blown away. She looked stunning. I couldn't stop staring. She looked at me quickly; an adorable red appeared in her cheeks… I had made her blush… that had to be a good sign. Alice grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her down the stairs, I saw her stumble a few times, almost falling once. I wanted to tell Alice to be careful, but that would be too obvious.

"Okay," Alice said excitedly, "um alright, well two people are going to have to take a separate car because we're not all going to fit in my car. Edward, how about you drive," I nodded. "Who wants to go with Edward?" No one said anything… "Well, I think it would probably be best if we arrived in couples so we could fall back on that in case someone at the club gets too close. Bella, why don't you ride with Edward?" Bella glared at Alice. Now I understood what Alice was doing. Bella sighed.

"Alright, well let's go then." She brushed past me. I just stood there. She turned around "Are you coming?" she was trying to sound angry, but she was blushing furiously and biting her lip; she looked extremely cute.

"Yeah let's go."

The car ride was pretty awkward. We exchanged a few words. but I could tell she was still upset about last night. I wanted to apologize, but I wasn't sure what to say, For some reason I didn't think that 'I'm sorry I said that you were a stupid slut, I don't actually think that you're a slut or stupid really, I actually think you're really beautiful and I really want to do you, so you see I wasn't actually talking about you, just all of Alice's other friends,' would go over too well.

When we got into the club, we both had to stop and take in our surroundings. There was a vaguely familiar song blasting from speakers all over the building and sweaty people were grinding together on the dance floor. I spotted everyone over at the bar and pointed them out to Bella, who looked extremely overwhelmed. It was obvious that she was out of her element.

"Bella!" Alice called from the bar, waving her hands, nearly hitting Jasper. We walked over to the group. "God this place is great isn't it? I told you, you would love it!" I eyed the drink in her hand, which was already empty. That would be a problem. Alice was a lightweight. I knew she would be gone after one or two more drinks. I'd have to ask Jasper or Emmett to watch after her.

Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing; she was looking at Alice with a very concerned look on her face. "I think we need to talk to Emmett and Jasper and have them keep an eye out for her," I said to Bella. She stared off into space for a moment.

"Oh! Me!" Bella laughed nervously, "Yeah that's probably a good idea. Uhm, I'll go talk to them." I watched her walk over to Alice and Jasper; I noticed that Rosalie and Emmett were gone, which didn't surprise me too much. "Alright," she said as she walked back to me, "Jasper said he would look out for her."

"Thanks." We sat there for a moment, an awkward silence settling between us. This was ridiculous, we were adults, and we should be able to have a simple conversation. "Um, do you want a drink?" She smiled at me.

"Sure, black Russian." I couldn't help but grimace. She raised an eyebrow and said, "What was that for?"

I replied, "Kahlua?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" She shrugged.

"The real question is, what's right with Kahlua?" I said laughing, "And the answer is nothing, it's awful! I mean really… coffee liquor?"

"Shut up and get me my drink," she barked. I couldn't help but laugh again, partially because she was cute when she was demanding and partially because she was actually talking to me. Honestly I was ecstatic!

We sat and talked and drank for what felt like hours. I was finally making a breakthrough with her, though I wasn't sure if it was just because of the three black Russians and the b-52 she had just consumed. I swear that girl had a thing for Kahlua. After a while I noticed Bella was starting to get pretty loose, but when I asked her if she was okay she said that she wanted another drink.

"Egward." I bit back a laugh; she was starting to slur her words.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" I was thankful that I hadn't been taking a drink of anything at that moment because I would have spit it all over the bar.

"Bella I think…" Careful Eddie, don't mess this up, "you're very beautiful."

"Then how come I'm not good 'nough fer Jake?" Wait what? Who the hell was Jake? I was about to say something until I saw the look on Bella's face.

It was heart breaking; she had her head tilted to one side, her big brown eye ripped through my soul as they welled up with tears. Her bottom lip was quivering softly. I had never seen any one look more beautiful than she did at the moment. Before I even knew what was happening, she lurched forward into me. She wrapped her small arms around my waist, buried her face in my chest, and started crying.

I honestly had no idea what to do. I mean I thought sober-Bella was confusing, drunken-Bella was a completely different story.

Almost as quick as she had started crying, she stopped. She tilted her head up to look at me. "You know, you have really green eyes," she said softly. Without thinking I started to lean down to kiss her.

"Edward!" Someone shouted my name. I recognized the voice as Jasper's. NO! Couldn't this have waited one more minute? We were so close!

Bella unraveled body from mine; I wanted to pull her back to me.

"Edward, dude I need to get Alice home." He pointed to Alice who was a few feet away flirting shamelessly with several guys, who also appeared to be drunk.

"Alright, can you take care of Bella for me and I'll meet you out by the car?" He just nodded. I sighed and walked over to Alice and the guys. I grabbed on to her arm, "Sorry guys, she's sixteen, Alice, you really should stop sneaking out, Mom would kill you if she knew where you were."

"EDDDDWAARDDD! Stop it!" she tried to pull away, but she just ended up stumbling around.

"C'mon Alice, let's get you home."

"NO! I can take care of myself, you're taking care of me!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever you say Alice."

**A/N: I should write a song about Kahlua... It would be like oh kahlua i love you-ua and even thought you-ua are supposed to taste like coffee-ua you don't-ua, but thats all right with me-ua because you taste like chocolate milk-uh. WHICH IT BETTER-UA!!!**

**I own all the rights to that song.**

**REVIEW-UA!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: WOW! I suck so hardcore, It's been what like four weeks???**

**This chapter was hell, I have no idea why, it just sucked to write. I didn't even write everything i wanted to. :[ But I really need to thank those of you who reviewed, and lasweetie, thank you sosososososososososososoooooo much.**

**Anyways if anyone is still interested here it is...**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: My Feet are Wet.**

**EPOV**

I walked up to the car practically carrying Alice. I wasn't sure if she was just being difficult or if she had died. As soon as Jasper saw me, and the state Alice was in, he rushed over. Luckily Bella was still standing upright, not with out support from the car of course.

"So I guess I'll see you back at the house?" I said handing Alice over to him, making sure to give him a horrible look as I said, "if you touch her I will castrate you and serve you your balls on a silver platter." I watched with satisfaction as his face paled.

"Well actually…"

"What is it?"

"Well see Emmett came and found me a while back, asking for the keys to one of the cars so I gave him Alice's, so it looks like you're driving us all back." I wasn't sure if I was pissed off or relieved. On one hand this meant less time alone with Bella, even if she was drunk, I would take anything I could get. But on the other hand it meant I wouldn't have to bash in my bests friends head for attempting to do my little sister.

We all piled in my Volvo and drove off. I couldn't help but stare at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was staring off in space, with this ridiculously adorable look on her face.

I pulled up the driveway and helped Bella out of the car and then went around to the other side to assist jasper with Alice. We started walking them up to the house when it happened. Alice stopped in her tracks, with an odd look on her face. The next moment she was doubled over throwing up on Bella's feet.

When Alice was finished she swayed a little before passing out. Jasper scooped her up not caring that she was covered in vomit.

I looked over at Bella who was just staring at her feet like she still wasn't exactly sure what had happened. "Bella?" I grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. She looked up at me with big brown eyes.

"Edward…" she murmured sweetly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Alice threw up on my feet." She blinked at me. No matter how disgusting it was, that'd been the cutest thing I had ever heard any one say. I smiled at her and walked her into the house, stopping of course to help her take off her shoes before we got inside.

That's when it hit me; Jasper was standing there looking unsure, a very unconscious Alice in his arms, who happened to be covered in her own bile. Rosalie was with Emmett somewhere, esme and Carlisle had a function they had to attend, so they weren't home and Bella was fairly intoxicated. We couldn't just leave Alice like this, but she was my sister so changing her was way out of the question. Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach, Jasper would have to take care of her…

Maybe it wouldn't be too horrible for her to sleep in her clothes for one night right… I quickly pushed the thought from my mind only because I was afraid of what my tiny little sister would do if she woke up to find herself covered in her own vomit. I shuddered at the thought.

Perhaps Bella could do it… I mean really she wasn't too horribly drunk right? I glanced over at her. She was sitting on the edge of the couch looking like she was about to pass out herself. I sighed, finally looking back at Jasper, who looked slightly frightened… good, he should be scared.

"It looks like its on you man," I said, he knew I was referring to Alice. He nodded. "And don't think this is me giving you permission to do my little sister. What I said earlier still applies." Once again his face paled noticeably.

"I… I wouldn't… I mean w-well… I uhm."

"Just go man." I growled. He nodded quickly picking Alice up and carrying her up the stairs. I pinched the bridge of my nose in a lame attempt to control my anger. Finally I turned my attention back to Bella. It looked like she had fallen asleep on the couch. All the anger I felt disappeared, I smiled to myself. I wanted to take a picture of how beautiful she looked at this moment.

I crouched down next to the couch and shook her gently; she looked so fragile I felt like I would break her. "Bella… Bella wake up. " I whispered.

"No" she groaned softly. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Do I need to carry you up the stairs too?" that seemed to do the trick, her eyes flew open and she jumped up quickly, too quickly for her body to adjust properly. She stumbled forwards a bit; she probably would have fallen if I didn't lunge forward to catch her. She held onto my shirt for balance. My body was immediately aware of how close she was to me. Instead of backing away one she was balanced she slumped into my body. As much as I enjoyed the gesture, in one specific area region especially Bella was very drunk and needed to get cleaned up. I picked her up bridal style and, despite her objections, carried her up the stairs.

Instead of taking any chances with the hall bathroom, I decided that she would be fine showering in my bathroom just this once. I rarely every showered in my bathroom because the one in the hall was nicer, but I couldn't chance any awkward run-ins with Alice and Jasper. I sat Bella down on my bed and started the shower, setting it to warm because I wasn't sure how she liked her showers. I stood there for a moment thinking less than gentlemanly thoughts about Bella and her shower preferences. SNAPOUTOFIT! I thought to myself…

WAIT! When had I ever stopped myself from fantasizing about a hot girl… that's what they were there for! That and other things! But for some reasons it felt so wrong to think about Bella that way. I tried to clear it all from my mind as I walked back into the room. Which I realized was pointless as soon as I saw her stretched across my bed.

"B-Bella?" She sat up and smiled at me.

"Hmm?" she moaned softly. Oh god, why is she so perfect?

"Uh… your uh… The s-showers ready." I can't believe I was stuttering. "You'll uhm be fine… by yourself right?" say no, say no, say no!

"Yeah." Damn it! She yawned cutely and stood up holding on to the bedside table for support. Then she walked slowly over to the bathroom. As soon as she closed the door I plopped down on my bed. What the fuck was I going to do?

I sat there in the dark room just listening to Bella hum to herself in the shower. I didn't even fucking care how creepy that was, it was calming, it cleared my mind… well almost. It took everything I had not to strip down and get in the shower with her, but something told me that would probably be a bad idea. Honestly as much as I wanted Bella, there was nothing worse than a drunken sloppy fuck. That wasn't okay with me, especially not with Bella.

Which was the main reason I was going insane, any other girl I would have had by now. If they'd chosen to be stubborn I would have just found someone else, no one was ever really worth my time. But when I thought of Bella as a quick release I felt sick, I wanted more than that from her. The problem was that I wasn't sure how much more.

I could hear the water shut off in the bathroom, and I quickly began to panic. What if she came out and threw a fit because I was here. She may have been fine before but she was also drunk, and showers were pretty sobering. What if she thought I was a perv? I almost stood up to leave, but the bathroom door opened.

Bella stuck her head out of the door, I could see a sliver of her bare shoulder… since when did I become so easily excitable?

"Uhm…" she bit her lip. That was fucking cute. "Could I borrow something to wear?" Part of me, and I knew exactly which part, wanted to tell her no, that clothes were for squares, but I pushed the thought out of my mind. I grabbed a clean pair of sweats and a tee shirt off of my dresser and handed them to her. I was close enough to see there were a few water droplets resting on her collarbone. I wanted to lick each one up… I needed to turn my mind off before I did something I regretted.

"Thanks." She smiled softly and retreated back into the bathroom.

**APOV**

I felt dizzy, and something else. Something was weird I felt like I was underwater or in a pressure chamber my body felt so odd. I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy. I tried to stand up, but I realized I was already standing. I couldn't feel my legs. But I could feel something else. Someone was holding me up. Something was hitting my body softly the feeling was so familiar. I realized it was water. I was in the shower. Finally I was able to open my eyes. I blinked a few times to clear my vision. I could see some one in front of me. It was Jasper. I tilted my head to the side.

"What's going on?" he looked at me unsure.

"You're drunk." I knew that, or well I knew that I was drunk, but I was quickly sobering up. Which was just how I was. I would get intoxicated quickly but I would sober up Fairly quickly too. Which would explain why I was able to keep a fairly normal train of thought. Well sort of. I realized he was the one holding me up, I also noticed that he was fully clothed. I quickly looked down at myself, if my dress had been ruined someone was going to pay. I sighed in relief. I was in my bra and underwear. I returned my attention back to Jasper, who kind of resembled a drowned cat, a really gorgeous drowned cat.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" His eyes went wide, like an owls. Okay I really needed to stop with the animals. "I mean in the shower… why are we in the shower?"

"Uh well, you were drunk."

"So… you put me in the shower?"

"Y-yeah." Well at least he could hold his own in a conversation…. Not.

"Do you always put drunk people in the shower?" I asked teasing a little. Jasper didn't catch on, if anything he looked even more nervous.

"What? Oh… oh no I don't!" he laughed nervously. I couldn't believe the person standing in front of me, he was completely different from the Jasper I had known my whole life. I had always known Jasper to be a selfish, arrogant, confidant, jerk. But this man was shy, and kind, and loving. The weirdest part was, I some how knew that this was the real Jasper; there was no way this could be an act. "y-you passed out, and I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want you to wake up and be all dirty, I decided that it would be best to get you cleaned off so-" wait… rewind.

"Hold on, cleaned up?"

"Oh… uh." He eyed me carefully, "well you threw up." Oh god, what if I was wrong? What if he was only doing this so he could use it against me later? Damn it why can't I think straight? I felt tears pricking at my eyes.

"Alice?" he asked, slowly placing his hand under my chin and tilting my head up. His eyes were filled with some emotion that I had never seen there before; I couldn't tell what it was exactly. "Alice, look at me, I'm sorry you don't have to be embarrassed it happens to everyone, and im sorry I know I should have tried to wake you up before I just threw you in the shower I didn't think about it, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable, and I wasn't sure if you would still be sick but if you were I didn't want you to have to sit there and feel horrible all over, and you looked so small and fragile please Alice don't be mad or upset or embarrassed." He pleaded with his eyes. My mind was running at a million miles per second.

I was so confused I felt like pulling out all of my hair. I rubbed at my temples, willing the headache that was quickly building to go away. I couldn't figure out who he really was, all I knew was that last night when I kissed him I felt something from him. "What do you want from me Jasper?" his sad eyes bore into mine.

"Alice, I-I…"

"No Jasper! I'm done playing games. Just tell me what you want, I can't take this any more!" he looked unsure, he ran his hands through his tangled wet locks. I was about I say something when his face changed completely. He grinned wildly at me, before pulling me into him. He kissed my forehead and then my nose then my jaw, stopping before he brought his lips to mine.

"This is what I want Mary Alice Brandon Cullen."

He smiled softly running his thumb slowly over my lower lip. Finally he brought his mouth to mine. He kissed my lips several times, each time a little harder and longer. The water, which I had completely for gotten about before now, sprayed softly on my back adding to the whole experience.

I must have died and gone to heaven.

**JPOV**

Perfection, Alice was absolute perfection. I wanted to soak up every bit of her, bask in her light, and worship the ground she walked on. How was it possible that she would want me? After all I had done to her, honestly I didn't care, she was mine now and that was all I gave a fuck about.

She moaned softly into my mouth, and I made myself pull way. What the hell was I saying? Edward was going to kill me if he ever found out. "Alice, we really can't-" I started.

"Shut up Jasper." She growled pulling me down for another kiss.

Edward could go fuck himself.

**A/N: yes? no? I'm really not sure about this chaper..... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**Haha seriously if anyone has any good ideas im all ears, or in this case I guess eyes... get it... because I'm... reading it.... hahah haha ha.**

**Shut up claire.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo Update! I don't have anything to say for once, other than thank you to those who reviewed and to Lasweetie who basically saves this story every single day, by making me write.**

**Oh and just in case you weren't sure…. I don't own Twilight. :]**

**CHAPTER NINE: The Morning After.**

**RPOV**

I sat alone on the bed trying to figure out what had happened last night, or well trying to convince myself that what had actually happened… hadn't. Unfortunately the evidence was overwhelming. Normally waking up in a strange hotel room with clothes strewn across the floor and a stranger humming to himself in the shower was the sign of a good night. The only difference was that the stranger wasn't exactly a stranger, not really.

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open. So it took me everything I had not to scream when Emmett said, "You gonna shower princess?" After the initial shock I was able to process his words.

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. Princess." I growled through clenched teeth, trying to control myself. He just muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "I'm sorry what was that?" I couldn't manage to keep the venom from seeping into my voice.

He just shrugged and walked over to pick up his pants. "Nothing."

"Do not walk away from me Emmett," I warned.

I stood up and wrapped the sheet around my body. "What did you say?"

"Look, Rose, it really is nothing, just pretend I didn't say anything, okay?"

"No, it's not _okay_ Emmett!"

"Fine!" he said, throwing his arms up in the air, "I said you didn't mind being called princess last night. There are you happy, you made a great big fuss over nothing!"

"God!" It was like someone had turned the heat on my burner up to high, my blood was starting to boil. "That's really fucking mature Emmett!" I shouted, glaring at him. "That's why this was a mistake. This is why I hate guys like you, you're such fucking pigs." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

I looked up at him, hoping I hadn't caused too much damage. His eyes were narrow slits, his jaw clenched. His breathing was loud and angry; I had to admit I was a little frightened by this side of Emmett, and for some reason I found that really sexy.

After a few moments he sighed loudly, pulling at his wet curls. "Damn it Rosalie!" He threw his fist into the wall creating a dent. "Why are you so difficult? Is it so hard for you to just let yourself be comfortable with someone? To like someone?" He paused and frowned at me. "Rosalie… Rose, look I used to walk around thinking that I would spend my whole life just going from one girl to the next, and I liked it, I was comfortable with the one night stands because it meant no conflict." He paused again quickly, "and normally I'm all for a good fight, but women, I don't know, I just couldn't handle it, a relationship wasn't worth it for me."

"That's great," I interrupted "It's good to know that you-"

"I wasn't done yet," he snapped harshly. "Anyways, that night when I saw you at the bar I knew that something would happen, but I didn't expect what happened. That morning I woke up and caught you staring at me, and I knew I was gone, there was something in that look that ate me up, and I fucking knew that you were it." What the hell?

I interrupted, "What the fuck are you getting at?" He was starting to scare me.

"Look, just let me fucking finish! Okay?" I nodded. "Good, so when I got to the airport that afternoon it took everything I had in me to not just stay, to cancel my flight and show up at your door, and then when I got home you were all I could think about. I tried everything I could to distract myself, every time I had sex with or even looked at another woman I found myself comparing her to you." He sat down on the bed and put his head between his hands.

I stood there uncomfortably in the middle of the room for what seemed like an impossibly long time. Finally he looked up at me, he looked so sad and desperate, it nearly broke my heart. "Rosalie" he whispered. "I think I… I lo-"

"Don't," I whispered hoarsely.

"Love you" he finished. "I love you Rose."

"Stop," I whispered again. I couldn't stand to hear it; I couldn't let this be real.

"Don't tell me to stop… Rose, I know you feel something." He pleaded with me.

"Stop it! Shut up!" I cried.

"I see it in your eyes." He stood up, walked over to me, and tried to pull me into a hug, but I just pushed him away.

"I'm serious, stop." I nearly shouted.

"No!" He insisted, "the look I see in your eyes it's the same look I see every time I look in the mirror. Admit it Rosalie, you feel the same way!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Why are you fighting this?" he shouted at me. "I'll tell you why, it's because you're scared. You put on this show of being so cold and strong but that's all just a lie, isn't it Rosalie?" I shook my head furiously, refusing to listen to him. I couldn't keep everything straight I felt like I was going to burst. I could feel the warm tears welling up but I couldn't hold them back, I couldn't hold anything back.

"FINE!" I cried, "Fine… you're right, you're fucking right about everything."

Finally I just let it all go. When the first sob broke out it was like the floodgate was released. Emmett pulled me into him and held me while I cried. After several minutes I pulled away.

"Emmett?" I hated how weak my voice sounded.

"Yeah?" He smiled a big goofy smile. I couldn't help but smile, he was like a little kid.

"If you ever tell anyone about this," I smiled sweetly, "I'll chop your balls off." He raised an eyebrow before doubling over with laughter. "If you think I'm joking you've got another thing coming!" I laughed.

**BPOV**

I sat quietly at the breakfast table trying to avoid Edward's gaze. Every time I glanced up, there he was, those beautiful green eyes burning into mine. I wouldn't be surprised if my blush never went away. I had to do it; I knew he wouldn't address it.

"Uhm… did we…" I whispered. I took a chance and looked up at him, he looked slightly amused by my discomfort… the jerk.

"No Bella, you didn't have sex with me." I choked on a piece of French toast that I had been swallowing at a moment.

"Well that's good to hear!" Alice laughed as she skipped into the room. I wanted to crawl into a closet and die. "Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Uhm sure I guess just let me-" Alice cut me off.

"Great c'mon!" she pulled me quickly out of the room, for someone so small she was ridiculously strong. She pulled me out to the back yard so no one would over hear us.

"Good lord Alice, what is it?" She bit her lip for a moment or two.

"I slept with Jasper!" she nearly shouted. She quickly cupped her hands over her mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard.

"You what!?" I whispered hoarsely

"I know!" she murmured. "I don't know what happened, I mean we were in the shower and-"

"Wait, why was he in the shower with you?"

"Shush!" she hissed, "like I was saying… we were in the shower, and he was freaking out because he didn't want me to think he was just some creep who takes advantage of drunk girls in the shower, and so I asked him why he even cared about what I thought and he told me that he felt the same way that I did and then he kissed me. Things escalated from there."

"Holy crow!"

"I know!" I noticed just now that she was absolutely glowing, she had a ridiculous smile on her face and she was shaking a little.

"Wait Alice, you said that he said he felt the same way, how did he know how you felt?" To my surprise she blushed a little.

"Well…" she paused for dramatic effect, "the other night when Edward had said that all of my friends were stupid sluts and we were- wait! The real question is what happened between you and Edward?" She crossed her arms grinning at me. I rolled me eyes.

"No way, you first." Hopefully Alice would ramble on for hours and forget about Edward and I.

"Okay, fine." She sighed; I knew she wasn't upset because she started talking again right away. "Kay so where was I? Oh right stairs!" I rolled my eyes again but she just ignored me and continued. "So after you went back to your room he came out to make sure everything was alright, and I totally thought that he was just messing around and that it was just going to like another game for him, so I told him off and then I just kind of blurted out that I loved him, and I didn't know what to do so I kissed him, and he kissed me back!!" She took a deep breath, "Now tell me about Edward!" She had an evil glint in her eye, as if she were plotting something diabolical. I sighed.

"Honestly Alice I don't know I hardly remember anything."

"Alright, well tell me what you do remember." She pried.

"Well, I don't know, he was just helping me and I remember him warming up the shower for me but _I_ was still sane enough to be in the shower by myself!" I teased. She stuck out her tongue. "Then I remember asking him for something to change into, but then I don't remember anything. The next thing I know I'm awake and its morning and my head is pounding and I'm in Edward's bed and he's sitting there in his rocking chair staring at me." I paused to think if I had left anything out. Then it hit me. "Oh god!" I groaned dropping my head into my hands.

"What? Bella what is it?"

"I passed out while I was changing!"

"Um okay? I don't see the big issue here." She looked slightly pissed, probably thinking I had overreacted.

"Alice, I'm fully dressed, Edward had to change me! God I'm so embarrassed."

"Oh grow up, Bella!" Alice laughed, "I'm sure he didn't mind!" she laughed. I pinched her arm.

"OW!" Alice yelled while still smiling, "look Bella, it's inevitable."

"I beg your pardon?" I blanched.

"Bella, my sweet, innocent, pure, ignorant, unknowing, chaste, charm-"

"Alice!" She giggled at herself and my reaction.

"Okay fine, to put it bluntly, my brother likes you, you like my brother-"

"No I-"

"You like my brother," she continued, cutting me off. "Edward normally gets what he wants, and I know that you're not overly religious, so the only thing holding you back is yourself." It was weird seeing Alice so serious for a change. "And whether you see it or not, he's already starting to break you down. Honestly Bella, it's about time, your twenty one, and you've lived with Rosalie for the past three years, and it's amazing you haven't lost it already. " I felt the warm blush creep into my face. "Besides you totally want it!" She laughed.

"Alice!"

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree." She sang while she skipped away.

"I know where you sleep!" I yelled after her. I stayed outside for a while to try and clear my mind; I also didn't want to chance a run in with Edward.

The more I thought about it the more I realized Alice was right, I did like Edward, but I knew she wasn't completely right. It wasn't often that I would doubt Alice, she tended to be right about these kinds of things, but I wouldn't let myself believe that Edward would want me. There was no chance that he could ever see something in me, it was something I had accepted a long time ago… I was boring, plain. I had nothing that separated me from the crowd, and if I had, had any doubts about it before, the whole Jacob situation had just proved it. I wasn't even good enough for my best friend whom I'd spent my entire life with.

No, Edward could never want me.

**A/N: Silly little Bella… will she ever learn?**

**Leave me reviews!!!! **

**Even if it's to tell me how much I suck! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: wow so I really hope it hasn't been so long that anyone who was reading has completely given up on me.**

**While it's true that the last month and a half have been ver hectic, i really have no excuse for such a long delay. BUT the good news is that i've picked it back up, so if there is anyone still reading thank you so much, and here it is. **

**I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed... I'm really hoping to get to fifty this chapter, so keep your fingers crossed for me... (after you review of course :]) and of coures i have to thank lasweetie for being a pain in the butt and keeping me from dropping the story... lylaswillas la!!!!**

**ANYWAYS! I don't own Twilight, sadly.**

**CHAPTER 10: Lunch Date.**

BPOV

The rest of the week was uneventful and thankfully passed rather quickly seeing as I spent the majority of my time avoiding Edward. I'd decided, after Alice and I had talked, that it would be best to just stay away from him.

Alice, on the other hand, was trying everything she could to get us together. At first it was just little things, like setting me off to tasks I wouldn't be able to handle on my own and then asking Edward to help, or excusing herself from a room every time it was just the three of us. I didn't mind stupid things like that, I'd just assumed she was having a little fun, but I should have known there would be more.

There was only four days left before the party, and the entire house was being made over in green and white, Dartmouth colors of course. I wasn't sure if it was just because of the excitement from the party or what, but every one had been acting very strange lately. I had hardly seen Rose at all; every time I had, she'd looked flustered and had a silly grin on her face, which was very unlike her. I suspected that it was something to do with Emmett because they tended to disappear at the same time. Jasper and Alice were the same way; they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, unless of course Edward was near by.

Alice still hadn't mustered up enough courage to talk to Edward, which I suspected was another reason she wanted to set us up, that way Edward would be distracted and they could do what ever they wanted.

I had been hanging lights all morning long and was feeling slightly dizzy from the ladder, so I decided to take a break just as Alice walked in.

"Oh Bella! Thank God! Could you to do me a huge favor, seeing as your not busy?" it sounded like a question but I knew that I didn't really didn't have much of a choice. "Do you think you could stop by this restaurant for me? The caterers completely flaked out on me and I really need to find someone to step in, so I talked to some people and they said that this place was great but I just want to make sure."

"Alice I-" I started to protest.

"Thanks Bella!" she hugged me quickly, "you're a life saver, anyways, Edward said he would be ready in a few minutes. Thanks a ton!" she nearly ran out of the room.

"Wait! Alice wait!" I shouted, "why is Edward going?" she kept walking, "Alice!" but she was already gone.

"Oh come on it won't be all that bad." I jumped slightly from being startled.

"Edward!" He laughed quietly. "I didn't mean it like that it's just that… well I mean I… I just uhm…"

"It's fine Bella; let's make the best of it."

"Uh, yeah, look you really don't have to go, I mean I can probably handle the food… not that I don't want you to come, but I know there's probably something else you could do and I know that you probably don't want to be stuck with me, and I'm sorry Alice is being so crazy.. and-"

"Bella calm down!" he interrupted, placing his hand on my shoulder. I blushed at the sudden contact. "What makes you think I wouldn't want to got to lunch with you?" He smiled a mischievous smile and ran his hand down my arm, grabbing my hand. "Now come on, Alice said we have a reservation." And with that, I let him lead me out of the house. I was so dazzled at the moment I would have let him slit my wrists and drink my blood if he'd asked.

EPOV

I felt a little ridiculous asking Alice to help me with Bella. At first I just thought I would ease into a friendship with her and then hopefully move on from there, but Bella seemed to be doing everything in her power to avoid me. I was extremely hesitant to ask because even though I loved my sister, she tended to over do things, and I didn't want to overwhelm Bella. But then again, what did I know? Alice was Bella's best friend.

When Alice told me about the caterers and her idea it took everything I had not to jump up and down in excitement. It really was perfect; I knew that from here I would be able to get to Bella. It seemed like the harder Bella tried to ignore me, the more I wanted to catch her attention.

I had to admit I was a little disappointed when Bella acted like she didn't want to go to lunch with me. But I couldn't say I was all too surprised.

I drove us to the restaurant, it was one of my favorites; I used to come here all the time when I was in high school. Alice said that Bella loved Italian food so I thought this would be perfect.

"So uhm, have you been here before?" Bella asked softly as I helped her out of the car.

"Yeah once or twice," or twenty or fifty, I smiled to myself. I opened the door for her but then immediately wished I hadn't. The first thing I saw as I walked in was Jessica Stanley waiting tables in the back.

I prayed that the hostess wouldn't put us in her section, but of course she did. I knew there was a reason my mother was so adamant about my being religious.

"Oh my god!" Jessica screeched in a shrill voice. "Edward Cullen!" She ran over to our table, I shot Bella an apologetic look.

"Jessica," I said politely.

"Wow, how have you been? I heard that you were coming back to town, how was college? Didn't you go to some big fancy school or something? I just started last year at Truman community college; I wanted to take a break before I started school." She chewed on the tip of her pen. "God it is so great to see you, remember how much fun we used to have in high school?" Oh shit, time to shut her up. "Oh my god, remember that one time at Laurens house when-"

"Look Jessica, Bella and I are kind of in a hurry so could I just get a coke and Bella will have…" Jessica grimaced and turned to Bella, she obviously hadn't noticed she was there before.

"A coke for me too please." Bella smiled sweetly; it actually looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back with those," she mumbled. After she left Bella giggled.

"Ex-girl friend?" she asked, still smirking.

"Yeah, the love of my life, I don't know if you could tell." She smiled again.

"I definitely sensed that, you two are perfect for each other!" Just then Jessica returned to the table, with our drinks. She put them on the table and turned to me.

"So, are you ready? Or do you need a few more minutes?"

"Bella?"

"Uhm, could I get the mushroom ravioli please?" Jessica quickly wrote down her order and turned back to me.

"I'll have the spaghetti." Bella snorted a laugh. Jessica looked at her with disdain and left.

"What was that for?" I asked once she was gone.

"Well, I mean how boring are you? Ordering spaghetti?"

"So? I like spaghetti!" I laughed.

"Yeah, but think about it, everyone orders spaghetti."

"Exactly, because it's good! Especially here, I get it every time I come." she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had only been here once or twice," she laughed through her accusation.

"Maybe three times." I shrugged.

"First you hide the love of your life from me, then you lie to me about possibly one of the most important details in life, Italian food, what's next?" She shook her head, in mock disappointment.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you… but I'm actually gay. Jasper and I have been trying to hide it, but I really think it's time we come clean." She snorted and dribbled a little bit of the coke she had been drinking. It took her several minutes to calm down; she almost had to excuse herself to the bathroom. "Really I don't see what so funny." I tried to keep from smiling but it was no use.

"Poor Jessica!" she said through laughs.

"I know, but what's a man supposed to do?" Just then our food came. I couldn't believe how easy it was to mess around with Bella. I had never felt so free with a person before. I had never wanted to make someone laugh so much before. I loved that she was so sarcastic, and yet she seemed so mature.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" she looked up swallowing.

"Tell me about yourself." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me?" Right that was probably a little weird, why was I so odd sometimes?

"Tell me about yourself. You're my sister's best friend, it makes sense that I should get to know you a little." I smirked, "just to make sure you're not crazy or anything." She laughed a little.

"Of course," she smiled. "You don't want your sister hanging out with a serial killer or anything. What do you want to know," she asked, with a playful glint in her eye.

"Anything, where did you grow up, what were your parents like, what are your favorite things to do?" She bit her lip and squinted her eyes slightly as if she were thinking.

"Well, um, I was born in Forks, Washington, but my mom hated it there, so she moved us to Phoenix when I was really young. Then when I was fifteen my mom re-married a guy named Phil. Phil was really great, but he traveled a lot because he played baseball, and I could tell my mom wanted to travel with him, so I went to live with my dad back in Forks."

"Wait, so did your dad move back to Forks when your mom got remarried?"

"No, Charlie, that's my dad, had always lived in Forks. My mom left him. That was another reason why I thought I would be a good idea to move in with my dad. He had always lived alone, and I'd always felt pretty bad about it. "

"That's pretty selfless, did you like Forks?" I asked.

"At first I hated it. I was so used to Phoenix you know, it was cold and wet and just miserable."

"So then why didn't you go back to Arizona?" I couldn't understand why she would just give up on what she wanted to make her parents happy.

"Because my mom was really happy with Phil and I knew that Charlie would be too lonely if I left." She shrugged a little. "It wasn't that bad though. I had a few friends at school, and my dad's best friend, Billy, had a son about my age." She frowned slightly, but then plastered on a fake smile. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Tell me about your mom," I said trying to change the subject. She smiled a real smile this time.

"Renee, my mother, is probably my best friend. She really is more like my sister, she was pretty young when she had me so she's always been a little immature I guess. I used to feel like I was the mother."

"What's she like?" I probed. I asked because I loved listening to Bella talk.

"Well, like I said, she's kind of immature, she's always taking risks, and she's always trying new things and then getting bored with them." She laughed at something. "I remember one day she picked me up from school and declared that she was going to become a rock climbing instructor. It wasn't until she was at the top of the rock wall that she remembered that she was absolutely terrified of heights." Bella looked so happy, when she talked about her mother. "She's wonderful, she looks like me except prettier."

"I doubt that." I muttered slightly. I looked up at her; she blushed wildly and bit her lip looking away. "Tell me more about Forks," I said quietly.

"What do you want to know?" she whispered.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" She looked hesitant to answer. That must have meant yes. I wondered if it had ended badly. "What was his name?" I asked in a deep voice. For some reason I couldn't control my jealousy.

Just then her phone started to ring; she quickly pulled it out and answered it with out checking the caller ID. There was nothing for a moment until suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Jacob?" was all she whispered into the recover.

**A/N: WHAT???? GO AWAY JACOB!!!! **

**no one wants you here.....**

**Hurrumph... i guess you'll just have to review to get him to leave Bella and Edward alone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, so mix several weeks of vacation, a serious case of writers block, and a seventeen year old with a car and her drivers licence...... and you get a ridiculously late chapter. I am so sorry, and if anyone is still reading this then you seriously have all of the love in my heart.

I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading, and i would especially like to thank those of you who have reviewed.... it means the world to me. Finally i want to thank Lasweetie for everything she's done for me, and constantly telling me to write.

CHAPTER 11: The Old and The New.

**JAKEPOV**

I had messed up. Real bad.

I thought Vanessa was serious, I guess I was too busy lusting after her to realize that she was just a little girl, she didn't want anything from me, other than a good time.

I prayed to God that Bella would understand. I needed my Bells; I loved her more than I could even understand. Who was I kidding? She would understand; we'd known each other for ages; she knew she was the only one I really saw.

Without hesitation I picked up my phone and dialed her house number. I felt myself frown slightly when the answering machine switched on, it was Tuesday, I knew she worked at four on Tuesdays, and she never went out before work. I shrugged and pushed the thought aside; I couldn't help but smile as Bella's voice filled my ear.

"_Hi, you've reached the Swan residence, please leave your name and number and one of us will get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks, bye."_

"Hey Bells it's Jake, give me a call okay?" I hung up and almost put my phone back in my pocket, but then I decided I would give her cell phone a try. I knew it was a long shot because she never had her cell on her, but it couldn't hurt.

It rung a few times before I heard her soft breath, "Bells! It's Jake!"

"Jacob?"

**BPOV**

I could hardly speak his name, I had waited for nearly two weeks for him to call me, or email me, or anything, but I had received nothing. I looked up at Edward, his brows were furrowed, he looked slightly confused, and perhaps a little frustrated. "Excuse me, I should probably take this." I mumbled to Edward who just nodded. I stood up and walked outside.

"What is it Jacob?" I sighed.

"Aw c'mon Bells, don't be that way!" he whined, which he knew I hated. "I wanted to apologize. I know it was stupid, and that I don't have an excuse, but I need you Bells, I love you, you're my best friend, and I was stupid to think that I could do without you."

I didn't know how to respond, I loved Jacob, and he was my best friend, too. But things had changed for me. I couldn't love him like that any more. I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly, but something was different about me.

"Jake, I… I can't, I just…"

"Bella, please! Can't we just meet and talk things over, I know I hurt you but please just let me try to make it up to you." He pleaded. I felt so horrible; I wanted Jacob to be happy. "We could get coffee, I could stop by your house right now and-"

"No, Jake, I'm not home, I'm in Chicago with Rose and Alice. Look I'll call you when I get back, I just, I need time Jacob." I could feel the tears forming, but I blinked them away. "I'll talk to you later, I promise."

"Fine, I love you Bella."

"I know." I whispered before I hung up. I felt like a monster, Jake really did need me; I could hear it in his voice. I stood there for a few more minutes trying to gather my thoughts. A large hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped slightly.

"Sorry" he wore a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I hope you were done, I went ahead and paid the bill before Jessica could start picking out colors for the nursery." I tried to laugh at his joke, but I still felt terrible.

"It's fine." I mumbled.

We walked to the car in silence; he opened my door for me and then walked around to the other side. We both sat there for a moment. I could feel him watching me, but I didn't dare look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the tone of his voice would have sent shivers up my spine, had he not reminded me of Dr. Phil. I smiled slightly to myself.

"Not really." I bit my lip. I didn't want to be rude, but honestly I didn't think he would care. He just shrugged lightly and slipped in a CD. As the car filled with music, I was flooded with nostalgia.

"Clair De Lune?" I couldn't help but ask. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile slightly.

"You know Debussy?"

"Only my favorites. My mom went through a classical phase; I guess some of it rubbed off on me."

"Normally I'm not very fond of French composers, but I guess you could say Debussy is my guilty pleasure."

"So you listen to a lot of classical music then?" I was glad to have something to talk about.

"I'll basically listen to anything, but I think I lean towards classical music because of my training."

"Your training?"

"I play the piano." Despite my mood I found myself smiling again, Edward seemed to have that effect on me. It was so strange to think back to our first encounter; he'd been a complete jerk, this Edward was different. It was like he was two different people.

"My mother would love you. She signed me up for lessons, but we found out early on that you have to have some amount of motor skills to play an instrument." I smiled at him, "which I obviously lack." He looked like he was about to protest, but knew better.

"I guess you're right, I've seen you on a ladder." After awhile we settled into a comfortable silence. Occasionally one of us would ask a question and the other one would answer but for the most part we just enjoyed the music.

We were about a mile away from the house when I saw him frown out of the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being too intrusive. When he looked at me it seem like he was somewhere else.

"What?" He blinked a few times. "Oh, I just remembered something, it's nothing." He flashed me a quick smile, but once again it didn't reach his eyes.

The car stopped, I looked around realizing that we were back at the house already. He got out and opened my door for me.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I awkwardly ducked under his arm.

"You're welcome, oh and Bella…" his voice burned with intensity while his eyes held a hit of amusement. I'm sure I was beet red.

"Yeah?" my voice cracked.

"I'm glad we got the opportunity to talk, I think we'll be great friends in time." Without any warning he reached over and lightly tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. The gesture would have seemed affectionate had it not been paired with those words.

It was irrational, but I felt the need to run up to my room and cry into my pillow. Alice and her big mouth had me thinking I had a chance; I'm so gullible sometimes.

**EPOV**

Something about this Jacob had me unsettled. When Bella left the table to talk to him I couldn't help but feel angry that he was encroaching on my time. Which I realized now was ridiculous, as much as I would like to, I had no hold on Bella; she wasn't mine. Regardless, I wanted answers, but I could tell I wasn't going to get them from her. I knew there was only one thing I could do.

I paced for a few moments before barging into her room. "Alice, who's Jacob?"

Now, as a fairly intelligent twenty-two year old, it would be safe to assume that I would know better than to barge into my little sister's room unannounced… But obviously, I didn't. Had I known this I would have been able to spare myself the image of my best friend and my sister half naked on the couch.

"Holy shit Edward! Don't you knock?" Alice screeched.

"I sincerely wish I had," I said turning around and quickly walking out of the room. I started towards my room when I heard the door open.

"Edward!" Jasper called, I was honestly speechless. What do you say to a friend who's doing who knows what with your little sister, that doesn't include death threats or obscenities? My silence was probably for the best. "Look, Edward," Jasper sighed nervously. "We were going to tell you after the party, we didn't want to keep it from you. Edward, she means a lot to me."

"She'd better." He nodded quickly.

"And I know that-" he broke off. "Wait, what?"

"I said she'd better mean a lot to you because if you hurt my little sister I'll have to break your pretty little nose." I tried to make a joke of it, but he knew I was serious.

"Uh, look," Jasper scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"If I said no, would the two of you stop seeing each other?"

"No." He smiled sheepishly.

"Then I guess I don't really have a choice, now do I?" he shrugged and we both laughed awkwardly. "Are you sure you like my sister? I mean I'm sure there are plenty of obnoxious dwarfs you can, what does Emmett say? 'Mac' on?"

"Excuse me!" Alice whined, peaking her head out of her room, "lighten up Edward, besides, it's not like you don't wish you were in the same position." She stated firmly with her hands on her hips.

"Hm, I don't know Alice, I mean I guess I can see Jasper's appeal, but last time I checked I was straight." Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again why they let you graduate. Anyways, you know full well that I was talking about Bella."

"Alright, whatever you say Alice." I knew there was no point in denying that I liked Bella, but part of me still had to try.

"Oh please, Edward, it's so obvious!" she giggled.

"I am not obvious about it! I treat her just the same as everyone else!"

"Maybe so, but if you looked at everyone the way you look a Bella, you would have a stack of restriction orders as tall as the Sear's Tower. You're lucky Bella's so oblivious!"

"Okay Alice, look can we just get back to, this Jacob guy?" I asked impatiently.

"Aw look Jasper, he's all flustered," she teased.

"Alice!"

"Right sorry," she said trying to contain her laughter. "What did you want?"

"I asked who Jacob was." She just looked confused. "When I was at lunch with Bella, she got a call from someone named Jacob; she seemed pretty upset aft-"

"WHAT!" Alice screeched, looking truly frightening. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"God, Alice calm down! What's wrong?" I pleaded.

"Don't you tell me to calm down Edward Cullen!" she growled. "Bella!" just then Bella stumbled out of her room looking confused and scared. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Alice snapped.

"I… I don't know. Alice, what's going on?"

"What's going on is Jacob Black calling you at lunch! That's what!" Alice crossed her arms, Bella scowled at me, as if to let me know I was in trouble. Finally, Bella sighed.

"Look it's nothing really; he's just back in town and wanted to talk."

"Then I hope you told him where he can shove it, because if you think I'm letting him get within ten miles of you, after what he did, then you are seriously deranged!"

"Alice calm down please!" Bella tried to reason with her. "It's really nothing, he said, he's sorry. He's hurting Alice, and besides he only lives eight miles from my house."

"Well I don't give a fuck!" I was shocked, I almost never heard my sister curse. "Bella, I know he's your best friend, but I don't understand how you can forgive him."

"I know you don't," Bella spoke, just above a whisper, but her voice held an overwhelming amount of emotion. "Alice, I know you don't think Jacob deserves me, and that I shouldn't have anything to do with him, but I need him just as much as he needs me." Her eyes welled up with tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do, but please don't make this harder for me." With that she turned around and walked back to her room.

I stood there, not really sure what to do. Alice looked shocked and Jasper just looked uncomfortable. "God, I'm an idiot." She started towards Bella's room.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?" Alice looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Let me talk to her." Alice looked hesitant. "Please Alice, I have a few things I need to say, plus this whole thing is my fault. Let me fix it." Alice sighed and walked back over to Jasper who quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Just don't mess this up Edward."

A/N: There you have it!

What's Eddie going to say to bella????????

What's Bella going to do about jake???????

PLEASE REVIEW, even if it's to tell me how much i suck!

(One last thing, go read Lasweeties story An Emerald Amongst Rubies, it's a fantastic story, and didn't receive a tenth of the attention it deserves. Seriously she's fantastic.)


End file.
